Broken Hearted
by Dreameress
Summary: Hurt from past experiences, Serena becomes a nerd at her school. After an intersting bet, Darien, the school jock, asks Serena out. Things get interesting when Serena see's old friends, and Darien finds out that Serena isn't quite the nerd he thought she
1. The Bet

Konnichi wa minna! This is my second story. I started Cinderella   
  
a Serena Story but I don't know if I will continue it so if you want me   
  
to continue it just send me email. Anyways, this story just came as   
  
inspiration to me. It starts off kind of like she's all that, but it   
  
will end totally differently as you can kind of see in the first couple   
  
of paragraphs. And for all of you Andrew fans, I made him kind of not   
  
Andrew but instead, a mean guy. I might change that later on but I'm   
  
not sure. If you like the story, email me.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own any part of sailor moon but I own my story so   
  
don't anyone dare try to copy and commit plagiarism. That will not be   
  
tolerated. *evil smile* Anyways, on with the story. Tell me what cha   
  
think.  
  
The tears ran down her face. 'He hates me' she thought to   
  
herself. The tears wouldn't' stop. 'He betrayed me'.  
  
Serena slowly opened her tear filled eyes and surveyed the room.   
  
There was no one and nothing but a note. She picked it up again and   
  
read it for the fourth time in 6 minutes.  
  
'Serena,  
  
I don't like you. I never liked you. I sometimes could bear your   
  
presence but that was just toleration. I don't mean to hurt you by this   
  
note. I just wanted you to know the facts. Don't talk to me again. I   
  
mean it for it will be the ultimate downfall for you and I would hate   
  
to hurt you more than I have.  
  
Love always,  
  
Darien…'  
  
She choked back another set of tears. Is this what it would   
  
always be drawn to, Tears and unhappiness? Serena couldn't let it   
  
happen. She would change and shield her heart from all of those cold   
  
and heartless bastards like him. She would never show him how much he   
  
hurt her. No, she would return to school, chin held high and defy all   
  
of the mocking stares and accusing glares. She would take it all in.   
  
For one day, she would have revenge.  
  
3 Months before…  
  
The birds sang and the sun rose becomingly over the white clouds,   
  
filling the blue sky with sunlight. What a joyous day.   
  
Serena walked around the park with a look of utter fulfillment.   
  
Dressed in her baggy tan jeans and a white t-shirt, the words "Beware"   
  
strewn on her shirt, Serena made a quite unpleasant site to the   
  
oncoming that observed her style. She wore thick glasses with tape   
  
keeping the two sides together and her long blond mane was pulled into   
  
a braid, twisted in a bun in the back of her head. The only tolerant   
  
feature of Serena's appearance was her overlarge blue eyes that were   
  
hidden behind the unnecessary glasses.  
  
She sauntered along until she encountered a bench and then she   
  
sat. It was a really beautiful day, Serena thought to herself. She was   
  
happy which was rare and only showed up every once in a while since the   
  
fateful day when her loving little brother died.   
  
Her brother, Sammy, had died 3 years ago in an accident on his   
  
graduation day, along with his 3 best friends. Serena was very close to   
  
her brother and the news had hit her hard when she first found out. For   
  
the first month, she locked herself in her room and refused to come   
  
out. When she finally came out of her room, she looked sick and in need   
  
of food. It was a long time until Serena finally got used to the idea   
  
but still, when she looked up from the breakfast table, she could   
  
almost still see her brother there, throwing his toast at her or   
  
something to that affect. She would laugh it off and there would be a   
  
food fight. But he was gone. And the 13-year-old Serena decided to   
  
change her life since then.   
  
That was the fateful moment in time when Serena decided to hide   
  
herself behind unsightly clothes and spectacles.   
  
Don't think about that Serena, she scolded herself as she came   
  
back from her drawn out memory. It was her 16th birthday and she would   
  
not let the awful thought's ruin her day.   
  
Suddenly, Serena remembered the time. IT was 7, which meant she   
  
only had 15 minutes to get to school. OH how she dreaded school. She   
  
didn't want to face all of the mockery and hypocriticalness of her   
  
peers. She had no friends in school and never tried to gain any. She   
  
didn't ask for their scorn, she only wanted them to leave her alone.   
  
With a long drawn out sigh, Serena got up from the bench and   
  
started toward school.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Darien Chiba, The "school hunk", the most popular junior in the   
  
school, the most sought after guy, captain of the football and   
  
basketball team, (AN: whoosh! Had to take a breath!) looked back at his   
  
friends. How could they want him to even go near Serena Tsukino, the   
  
school nerd and outcast? He glared back at his friends, Andrew, Chad,   
  
and Ken.  
  
"I will not go near that bitch Serena. I don't care, and don't   
  
try to convince me you moron. Leave the dog in its house," Darien   
  
scathingly replied to his friends' request.  
  
Andrew merely lifted an eyebrow in mock and pleasure. "Oh, so the   
  
infamous Darien is scared is he? Well, never thought you'd wimp out.   
  
But hey-" Andrew was cut off by Darien's interruption.  
  
"What the hell Andrew, shut the hell up with this damn nonsense.   
  
No one in his or her right mind would ever go near Serena. If she   
  
looked at me, I'd probably turn to stone,"  
  
Andrew bit off a laugh at that remark and replied, "I'll make it   
  
worth your while man. Lets see, I'll pay you 500 hundred dollars and be   
  
your maid for a month if you agree to my terms on this prank you're   
  
going to play on Serena,"  
  
Darien looked more interested now. His eyes wide with surprise,   
  
mouth partway opened.   
  
"Are you serious Andrew? Why is it so important? I'll do it if   
  
you explain that to me before I agree. Do you have some kind of grudge   
  
against her?" Darien inquired.  
  
"No my man. I just think it will be damned funny. I'll laugh my   
  
ass off when I see her face after the prank is finished. Now here are   
  
my terms…"  
  
****H*~*E*~*A*~*R*~*T****B*~*R*~*E*~*A*~*K******  
  
5…4…3…2… "OH NOOOO!!!" Serena yelled as she neared her classroom   
  
door. 1… But, the bell didn't ring. Serena opened the classroom door   
  
and rushed to her seat. BRRRRIIINNNGGG!!!! 'Whew! Thought I was late   
  
there for a second' Serena thought to herself in mild release.  
  
Science was Serena's first period class and it bored her to   
  
death. And, she sat right next to the school hunk, Darien. This drew an   
  
unconscious groan from Serena. She had seen all of the other girls'   
  
heart filled stares when Darien passed them in the hall. He was   
  
somewhat handsome with his slightly long jet-black hair and blue eyes.   
  
And you could say that his strongly muscled torso was very attractive.   
  
And his height was a bit above average at his 6'4''. And you could   
  
also…  
  
Serena banged her head against her desk. She would not think   
  
about Darien. She did not think HE was CUTE. And she was totally   
  
different from the other girls. She never looked at him when he was   
  
coming down the hall… Only when he was leaving. Serena banged her head   
  
against the desk again. STOP the insanity Serena!! She thought to   
  
herself.   
  
Serena was still trying to convince herself when a deep voice   
  
invaded her thoughts.   
  
"Are you okay Serena? If you keep banging your head like that,   
  
you could get a concussion. And we wouldn't want that would we?" Darien   
  
remarked.  
  
Serena's head flew up off the desk and stared at the speaker. He   
  
was talking to her rationally, she thought with disbelief. And, he   
  
wasn't mocking. What was going on?  
  
Flames? Comments? Praises? Email? Me? Dreameress1@excite.com peace!!! 


	2. It Begins

Konnichi wa minna!! Thanks for all of the email. It was great that so   
  
many of you like my story. This is the second chapter and it starts   
  
where the last ended when Darien was being nice to her. For all of the   
  
confused ones out there, the story starts as a flashback to three   
  
months before Serena gets the letter that she receives at the beginning   
  
of chapter 1. Then, it goes past the part of three months and you get   
  
to see… well I cant tell you so read on. If you haven't read chapter   
  
one, please read it so you can have a better knowing of the story.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon or any of the characters. Naoko   
  
takeuchi does and she is soo lucky. I wish I could draw like her.   
  
Anyways, on with the story. Oh yeah, please send me feedback, good   
  
and/or bad about the story. I really appreciate it. Thanks.   
  
*Dreameress*  
  
Serena's head flew up off the desk and stared at the speaker. He   
  
was talking to her rationally, she thought with disbelief. And, he   
  
wasn't mocking. What was going on?  
  
Finally gathering her wits Serena narrowed her eyes at him. There   
  
had to be some catch to him being so… nice. Serena stared into his deep   
  
blue eyes but found no trace of emotion.   
  
Darien raised an eyebrow in inquiry. Then he smiled, more like   
  
grinned. 'So, the bitch has suspicions? Well, I'll have to change that'   
  
he thought to himself.   
  
"Why were you banging your head on the desk Serena. And why do   
  
you keep staring at me like that?" he asked in his most innocent voice.  
  
Serena was again speechless. What was wrong with him? Either   
  
today was act opposite day or he was actually being nice to her. Serena   
  
abruptly turned away from him. She couldn't be seen staring at him so   
  
much. I was so un Serena like. Still skeptical, Serena lifted a mocking   
  
brow and turned back to Darien. He seemed deep into the act of writing   
  
something on the paper.   
  
Strange, Serena thought. The teacher had assigned no writing   
  
paper so what could he have been writing. Serena tried to conspicuously   
  
move her head toward Darien so she could see his paper. Just a little   
  
more to the side, she thought.  
  
Suddenly, Serena found herself leaning on Darien's chair, holding   
  
on for dear life.  
  
"EEK!" she yelled, trying to find a grip on his chair before she   
  
caused a major seen in the class.  
  
Interrupted from his note writing, Darien looked to his side to   
  
find a panicked Serena holding on to his chair. Her eyes were pleading   
  
with herself and the chair and her some of her hair was coming out of   
  
it's bun. It was all he could do to keep from laughing his ass off at   
  
the interesting seen before him.  
  
Serena felt a warm hand grab her arms and pull her up. Thankful   
  
but wary, Serena looked up at the keeper of the hands and found a   
  
grinning Darien. Before Serena could mutter thanks, she was intercepted   
  
by Darien's inquisitive question.  
  
"If I may ask, Serena," Darien started, adding emphasis to her   
  
name, "What were you doing leaning on my chair,"  
  
Serena saw he was about to laugh and angrily replied, "I was   
  
trying to find out what you we-" Serena stopped herself. She was about   
  
to tell that she was trying to figure out what he was writing. "That   
  
is, what you-r chair said because I thought I saw some writing on your   
  
chair," Serena finished. Serena was quite proud of herself with her   
  
great comeback. She looked back at Darien and saw he was quite   
  
unconvinced. In fact, he looked more like he was holding his breath   
  
trying not to laugh.  
  
Darien's non-laughing technique didn't turn out quite like he   
  
expected it to and he burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he   
  
could hardly breathe when the teacher focused her attention on him and   
  
curtly inquired what was so funny.  
  
'Damn that Serena for making me laugh,' he angrily thought to   
  
himself. He knew very well the reason he found her flaying on his   
  
chair. I was to see what he was writing. He knew that his ruse would   
  
catch Serena's attention and thus his efforts did not go without   
  
rewarded.  
  
After making a hasty excuse to the teacher, Darien picked up the   
  
note, quickly scrawled Serena on it, and placed it on Serena's desk.  
  
Serena noticed this and looked at him in silent inquiry. He   
  
nodded his head as if to say, "Open it".   
  
Serena was triumphant. He was writing a note to HER. Serena   
  
winced, she should not be happy about this but she couldn't help   
  
herself. She wasn't blind and Darien was not a shabby specimen. In fact   
  
he was quite handsome.   
  
Serena stopped her train of thought for she was becoming weary of   
  
her uncontrollable thoughts. She mentally scolded herself and then   
  
picked up the letter.  
  
"Serena" was scrawled on the front in Darien's precise   
  
handwriting. He had lovely handwriting. Serena opened it and read the   
  
note. It said:  
  
'Dear Serena,  
  
I was wondering if you would want to go out for ice cream   
  
or something. I found out it was your birthday and decided that I   
  
wanted to get to know you a little better. Please accept without   
  
thinking twice. I know I have been rude to you in the past and I wanted   
  
to make up for that. I was too shy to ask you myself.  
  
Love  
  
Darien'  
  
Serena sighed and looked up from the letter. She placed it on the   
  
table and wrote him saying that she would accept or something to that   
  
affect. But, what was with all of the change??  
  
Comments? Flames? Email? Me? Dreameress1@excite.com 


	3. The Date

The final bell rang and Serena walked briskly toward her locker.   
  
She was in an almost dazed state. Darien wanted to talk to HER. It was   
  
unbelievable and Serena almost didn't believe it herself. She took out   
  
her needed books and replaced the un-needed ones in her locker almost   
  
unconsciously.   
  
She started to walk away when she bumped into someone. She   
  
tripped back a couple of steps from the impact of the meeting and   
  
looked up to apologize. It was Darien.  
  
"I-I'm so sorry D-Darien. I d-didn't mean to bump into you,"   
  
Serena stuttered. 'What's wrong with me?' She thought, 'I never   
  
stutter.'  
  
Darien smiled and took Serena's hand in his.   
  
"I thought we had a date Serena. Come on, let's go."   
  
They walked through the hall and out the doors hand in hand,   
  
gaining confused and bewildered stares from the onlookers. Serena   
  
didn't like all the attention she was getting and quickened up the   
  
pace.   
  
"What's wrong Serena?" Darien asked when he felt Serena speed up.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just not used to having so much attention,"   
  
Serena reassured Darien. She couldn't tell anyone her real reason why   
  
she didn't want any attention.  
  
"That's okay Serena. I understand. Lets head to my car. Its just   
  
over there,"  
  
  
  
When they reached the car Serena gasped. It was a shiny red   
  
convertible. A SHINY NEW red convertible. It was-  
  
Serena had to stop her train of thought again. What was with all   
  
the elaboration over a car?  
  
Darien heard Serena's gasp and knew why. HE smiled to himself.   
  
Andrews plan was working great. Soon, he would be 500 dollars richer   
  
and have his best friend as a personal maid. The thought transformed   
  
Darien's mood. He was happier now. He looked back at Serena and his   
  
spirits downed a little. He didn't want to touch her and yet he had to   
  
walk down the hall holding her hand. It was preposterous. He would put   
  
Andrew on harsh maid duty when this was all over.  
  
Serena's face was unguarded for a moment when she was looking at   
  
the car and Darien intercepted the look. Serena's face was alight with   
  
pure enchantment at the site of his car. He was suddenly drawn to her   
  
eyes. Why had he never noticed them before? Her eyes were beautiful.   
  
They were blue with little specks of turquoise scattered around. They   
  
were very large and shining with delight. Why did she hide her eyes   
  
behind her ugly glasses? She could have at least found a pair of better   
  
frames.  
  
Darien frowned at himself, momentarily shocked and angry at his   
  
thoughts. He was actually complimenting Serena! And yet, he didn't feel   
  
remorse at the fact that he complimented her... He only felt pity but   
  
he didn't know why he felt it.  
  
With a quick shake of his head, Darien got Serena's attention and   
  
motioned for her to get into the car.   
  
Serena stopped. She gasped slightly as she realized why this car   
  
had affected her so. It was the same model of the car that had torn her   
  
soul to pieces. It was Sammy's car. The same as the one that was in   
  
some junkyard for it had been totaled and no longer repairable. Serena   
  
hesitated before she touched the door's handle. She hoped Darien hadn't   
  
noticed.  
  
Darien, however, did notice Serena's hesitation. His lifting of   
  
an inquiring eyebrow went unnoticed by the oblivious Serena. Was there   
  
something wrong with his car? Or was she afraid to touch it for some   
  
twisted reason?  
  
Serena looked at Darien who was unnervingly staring at her. His   
  
eyes pierced hers and Serena felt a strange sensation in her stomach.   
  
At the sound of Darien clearing his throat, Serena forgot about the   
  
weird feeling she had when she saw looked into his eyes. Smiling   
  
sheepishly, a blush forming on her cheeks, Serena got into the car.  
  
The interior of the car was leather. It was totally black and   
  
sleek. It smelled new.   
  
Serena was still staring into oblivion when Darien drove off.   
  
Darien looked toward her intending to break the unsettling silence but   
  
stopped short. Serena's face was once again unguarded and she looked   
  
terribly sad. Her thick glasses surrounded her sorrowful eyes and she   
  
looked vulnerable.   
  
Serena had no clue where they were going. She didn't care. She   
  
just looked forward, not really looking but noticing.  
  
The sky was a mixture of purple and blue and the sun was just low   
  
over the horizon. Stars began to poke out of the sky and the night   
  
looked wonderful. It made her remember the wonderful times she had   
  
before her brother died. But it was no good to think of that. Afraid   
  
that she would spread her somber mood to Darien, Serena turned away   
  
from the scenes.  
  
The car was so quiet. The radio was low and no one made a sound.   
  
Noticing the silence, Serena looked toward Darien to see him staring at   
  
her once again. He seemed not be looking at her but through her. Serena   
  
became wary and perceptively closed herself up again.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?"  
  
Serena was still in her somber mood and although she had closed   
  
herself up, she still looked sad.   
  
She gave Darien a piercing stare that seeped through his eyes, to   
  
his soul. Only her eyes were unguarded at the moment.   
  
"You should keep your eyes on the road," she said in a monotonous   
  
voice.   
  
Darien, still feeling strange from the impact of her stare, was   
  
obviously baffled. Then, as if suddenly realizing he was still driving   
  
the car, he looked back to the road as if nothing had happened 10   
  
seconds ago.   
  
Serena turned to the passenger side window and began to look out   
  
again. Darien eyed Serena peripherally. Serena eyes were glazed and she   
  
looked on the verge of crying. Instantly concerned, Darien opened his   
  
mouth to ask her if she was all right again but stopped himself. He   
  
didn't really care about her. It didn't matter that she was sad. He   
  
shouldn't have felt anything when she looked at him with those sad and   
  
regretful eyes! But he had. There was no denying that. But, he assured   
  
himself, it was only the kind of concern one felt for anyone who looked   
  
really sad, even if they were the bitchiest person in the world.   
  
Feeling better about his thoughts, Darien smirked.  
  
"Serena, you didn't answer my question," he put as much   
  
convincing as he could to make it sound sincere. Unconsciously, he was   
  
denying the fact that the 'fake enthusiasm' was in reality truly   
  
sincere.  
  
Serena didn't look from the window when she replied in the same   
  
monotonous voice, "Bad things happen to people who don't keep their   
  
eyes on the road," and that was all she had to say to HIM.   
  
Serena was mentally scolding herself. She shouldn't have told him   
  
anything that somehow pertained to herself, even if it was indirectly.   
  
She was giving precious pieces of herself away to some stranger that   
  
she thought was somewhat cute.   
  
Scowling out the window, Serena looked toward Darien. He looked   
  
like he was deep in thought, stray hair elegantly falling forward   
  
covering parts of his face. His eyes were a cerulean blue and had   
  
little flecks of a darker velvety color lining them.   
  
So intent in staring into his eyes, Serena gasped when his eyes   
  
looked toward her. She was momentarily speechless. She quickly turned   
  
away and heard Darien groan in response.   
  
Not daring to look toward him, she tried to focus on anything she   
  
could see out of the window.   
  
Darien stared at Serena. There was something seriously wrong with   
  
her. How could she just look away as if she were afraid of him? Why   
  
couldn't she answer a damn question without all the melodramatics? And   
  
why did her eyes have to look through him instead of at him? Why?  
  
So many questions unanswered. Darien frowned. Why was he so mad   
  
that Serena couldn't look at him straight in the face? It was not as if   
  
he really cared. He shouldn't care that Serena wouldn't look at him and   
  
withheld secrets from him. But there was a nagging sense in the back of   
  
brain that wouldn't stop pestering him.  
  
"Serena, was I so cruel before that you feel you have to be on   
  
the defensive?"   
  
He said it so gently and sincerely, Serena nearly blurted out her   
  
whole family story. At the moment, he seemed like a shoulder she could   
  
lean on and wouldn't be turned away or pushed off.   
  
Serena smiled and slowly moved her gaze from the window to   
  
Darien.   
  
"I really can't answer that Darien. But I thank you for your   
  
concern,"   
  
As they drove further, Serena's defenses moved down notch by   
  
notch until they were soon chatting amiably, laughing, and having, what   
  
Serena's thought, one of the best times of her life since the accident.  
  
Darien didn't understand Serena's need to hide why she was sad   
  
from him. But why was he so concerned? It's not like he really liked   
  
Serena. It was all a prank that would soon be finished and he would be   
  
able to return to his normal life. Darien's stomach churned at the   
  
thought. Why would he like Serena enough to feel pangs of guilt?  
  
Serena was so deep into conversation that she didn't realize that   
  
they reached their destination until he parked the car. Suddenly, the   
  
serene face changed to a face of stark terror and panic.   
  
Instantly alarmed Darien looked toward Serena in silent inquiry.  
  
Serena couldn't seem to catch her breath. 1-2-3 breathe, she   
  
thought. It didn't work. She closed her eyes and silently counted to   
  
ten. When she opened her eyes, the look of terror was barely visible   
  
but the lines of panic remained in full impact. Serena looked toward   
  
Darien and said in a voice barely above a whisper, "D-Darien? Are we at   
  
the Crown Arcade?" the last came out in a rush and he had to lean in   
  
closer to hear her.   
  
Darien's worry quickly faded to amusement and in a mocking voice   
  
he replied, "Yeah, Serena, why?" as if to state the obvious.  
  
If the situation weren't so strange, Darien would have laughed.   
  
Serena smiled up at him with something that was supposed to be   
  
reassuring.  
  
"OH, umm… just nothing. Just wanted to make s-sure." Serena   
  
could feel her fake smile crumbling and she had to fight to keep it up.   
  
Soon, her mouth was trembling from the strain.  
  
Darien eyes Serena, his look suspicious, then seemed to shrug it   
  
off and got out of the car. He walked to Serena's side and opened the   
  
door. Serena seemed to be staring off into oblivion.  
  
Darien cleared his throat. When this didn't work, he cleared his   
  
throat a second time. And a third. Something strange was going on with   
  
Serena was Darien's first thought as he started to put a hand on her   
  
shoulder to get her to get out of the car.  
  
When Serena felt something warm on her shoulder her first thought   
  
was to swat if off. Then she realized that it was someone's hand. She   
  
turned to see Darien staring at her strangely. 'Well' Serena said under   
  
her breath, 'someone's impatient'.  
  
Serena tried to get out of the car but was held back. She tried   
  
again but still she couldn't get out of the car.  
  
At the sound of Darien's laugh, she narrowed her eyes and glared   
  
at him.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" she said in an imperious   
  
tone.  
  
Holding back another bout of laugher, Darien held his breath and   
  
tried somewhat unsuccessfully to say, "your seatbelt is still on,"  
  
Serena flushed and looked down to see her seatbelt strapped on.   
  
Quickly, she took it off and jumped from the car, walking briskly from   
  
Darien.  
  
Darien shut the door and ran to catch up with Serena.   
  
Serena turned at the sound of heavy breathing and turned to see   
  
Darien grinning at her. 'And shot by the secret weapon', Serena thought   
  
observing his smile.   
  
"Look, Serena, don't be offended that I laughed at you," he   
  
brought his smile up a notch higher, "It was just so funny,"  
  
Serena tried to look injured but ended up laughing along with   
  
him. As they neared the door of Crown, Darien felt tension flow through   
  
the air. Serena stopped at the door of crown, looking in but not quite   
  
ready to enter.  
  
And as she looked, the memories came pouring through.  
  
~*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*~  
  
The echo of thunder resounded throughout the arcade. Where is   
  
that dumb jerk? Serena thought to herself as she sat on one the stools   
  
drinking a milkshake. The TV in the corner of the arcade was blaring   
  
loudly and Serena turned her head as she heard an emergency news report   
  
come on.   
  
The reporters were standing in the area that Serena recognized to   
  
be Ringo Street; she passed it every time she went to the arcade. There   
  
was a car in the background and it looked very familiar.  
  
The reporter started talking.  
  
"Three teenagers on their way toward Crown Arcade were killed   
  
just a few moments ago. Lightning appears to have struck the car. Up   
  
impact, the car swerved and crashed into the tree. There were no   
  
survivors. The names of the teens are not yet being released until the   
  
families of the victims are contacted. We'll be back with more   
  
information in a few moments. Now back to you Ken…"  
  
Serena's heart sank to her toes and her stomach was in a   
  
whirlwind of horrible sensations. She could hear nothing as she walked   
  
numbly out of the arcade. She heard people calling her to come back but   
  
she didn't it didn't register in her brain. She didn't realize that she   
  
was running until she felt the strong wind pushing her backward. She   
  
fought through the storm and wouldn't let anything stand in her way.   
  
Serena couldn't seem to breathe as she neared the disaster area.   
  
Her brother couldn't be dead!! Not the same one she threw toast at this   
  
morning. Not The same one who smiled and gave her a mussed her hair   
  
while dragging to the car to drop her off at school.  
  
The tears blinded her. There were ambulances and reporters   
  
surrounding the area. Serena fought through the crowd, ignoring all   
  
protests. She had to see her brother.  
  
She looked around and spotted his body about to be lifted into   
  
the ambulance…  
  
"Wait!!" she called, running furiously toward the ambulance, "I   
  
want to see my brother,"  
  
One of the workers, immediately sympathetic put a hand on her   
  
shoulder.  
  
"He's dead honey. There was nothing we could do,"  
  
Serena looked up at the nice man.  
  
"He was my brother. He was coming to pick me up from the Arcade,"   
  
Serena's voice broke, "he was coming to pick me up,"  
  
And she sobbed into the strangers' arms.  
  
*E*N*D* O*F F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
Serena didn't realize that tears were falling down her face until   
  
she felt a hand, Darien's hand wipe them away. He was in front of her   
  
now and was staring into her eyes looking at her tenderly.  
  
"What ever is wrong with you Serena, It will be just fine," he   
  
said gently.  
  
It took just that to get to Serena's heart. She realized that she   
  
somewhere between plummeting and love. And with no other than Darien   
  
who had just had a turnaround.  
  
Darien saw the flicker of different emotions in Serena's eyes. He   
  
felt remorse now because he knew that he would really hurt her with   
  
Andrew's prank and he was starting to somewhat care for her. When he   
  
saw her stare at the door and cry, it unnerved him and touched him   
  
deeply and he could only respond the way anyone who confronted with the   
  
same emotions would react.  
  
Serena put her hand in Darien's and leaned on his shoulder. And   
  
that's how they entered the arcade. 


	4. Strange Serena

Konnichi wa minna!! WOW!! I mean WOW! I want to thank everyone   
  
who sent me email on my story. I got a lot and you probably don't know   
  
how much that means to me. I also want to especially thank Antigone-  
  
chan for checking my story and helping me. I didn't think this many   
  
people would like my story. THANK YOU EVERYONE!   
  
Anyways, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon. I wish I did. Or at least, I wish   
  
I could draw like Noako Takeuchi or something. I don't really know. I   
  
own this story though so "DON'T COPY!"  
  
Thanks  
  
*Dreameress*  
  
Serena held her breath. She couldn't face this place. She   
  
remembered the memorial of her brother; his picture hanging in a   
  
triangular glass picture, people giving their 'sincerest condolences'.   
  
She remembered it all, and it hurt her more because these were the   
  
memories that she tried to keep away.   
  
As Serena looked around, she could actually see the objects as if   
  
they were there. Everything. His basketball jersey hanging on the wall,   
  
the black ribbons secured around the stools, the flowers…  
  
Serena had to close her eyes to regain her focus on the present.   
  
A tear ran down her face, unnoticed for Serena's eyes were glued on the   
  
crowd. Everyone was looking at her.  
  
Or so it seemed. Some people just stood there and stared while   
  
others whispered behind their hands, and some just ignored her all   
  
together; they gave their glances before returning to their   
  
conversations.  
  
Serena blew out the breath that she was holding and drew another   
  
one.  
  
Darien could feel Serena tense. He gave her an encouraging tug on   
  
her arm and started to gently pull her in the direction of his friends.  
  
There were endless rounds of chatter and conversation. Serena followed   
  
Darien, looking around warily.   
  
Then, as if some alarm went off in Serena's head, she remembered   
  
something she should have remembered before. Mina and Raye.   
  
Mina and Raye were the two most popular girls in the school and   
  
they were Serena's best friends. They knew each other forever and both   
  
helped her through the troubling time of her brother's death.  
  
When Serena was about to start school again, she told them not to   
  
acknowledge her and not to hang out with her at school or in public.   
  
They were supposed to pretend that they didn't know her. But sometimes,   
  
they just couldn't resist…  
  
Serena scanned the area for the two familiar faces. If only they   
  
didn't look around to see her, everything would be okay. 'Please don't   
  
let them see me', Serena thought in silent prayer.   
  
Serena's pulse raced. Darien continued to drag her in the wrong   
  
direction; she didn't want to go toward Raye and Mina. She wanted to go   
  
away from them. Serena saw Darien looking around and suspected that he   
  
was looking for Andrew, who was at the present time sitting between   
  
Mina and Raye in the corner both.  
  
This meant Serena had to work fast. Serena fell limp and Darien   
  
turned toward her, concerned.   
  
"D-Darien, I can't go any further, Umm, I have a stomach ache. I   
  
need to sit down," She managed in her weakest voice. Then, for an air   
  
of drama she added in a weak whisper, "now…"  
  
Darien smiled toward Serena. Serena was not a very good actor.   
  
For some reason, she didn't want to go near his friends. Playing along,   
  
he smiled weakly and said in his most innocent, concerning, voice,   
  
"Don't worry Serena. See that guy over there in that booth. That's   
  
Andrew and that's where I was headed. It's not far. If you feel queasy   
  
anymore than usual, I'll carry you to the booth," And continued   
  
dragging her.  
  
Serena was seething. How dare he mock her with his fake   
  
innocence! He saw right through her act of desperation and mocked her.   
  
Damn him!!! But, Serena knew she had to keep her nerves under control   
  
or else he'd question her.   
  
"Sure, Darien, what ever you say." She was so mad; it came out   
  
more like a threat than a consent.  
  
Darien smiled inwardly and walked to the table. And there he   
  
stood, Serena in tow, trying her best to hide behind Darien's muscular   
  
frame. If only they couldn't see her, everything would be fine.   
  
Deep in conversation, Serena's two friends didn't see her and   
  
Darien's approach.   
  
"Hey Andrew," Darien said, somewhat louder than necessary, and   
  
looked toward mina and Raye. "Hey girls,"  
  
"How's it going man?" came Andrew.  
  
"Hey Darien," came Mina.  
  
"Hi Darien," came Raye.  
  
With an evil gleam in his eye, Darien tried to pull Serena to the   
  
side. She wouldn't budge. No one had noticed her yet, so why should   
  
they notice her now? She almost succeeded in hiding if not for the   
  
tendril of hair that peeked out from behind Darien's coat.  
  
Mina and Raye gasped at the same time. That was no ordinary   
  
strand of hair. And the scent, it was the same as Serena's strawberry   
  
shampoo.  
  
Raye gave Mina a silent acknowledgement with her eyes and mina   
  
complied, smelling the air to make sure it was Serena. Raye studied the   
  
color of the tendril.  
  
'It couldn't be', Mina and Raye thought simultaneously. Their   
  
brows furrowed with worry, they looked at each other and then focused   
  
on the "thing" behind Darien. "And just who is that hiding behind your   
  
back Darien?" Mina asked in her most innocent voice, covering up her   
  
worry.  
  
"Yeah, just who is it Darien?" Mimicked Raye, a threatening steel   
  
in her voice.  
  
Serena smiled sheepishly and came out from behind Darien's back.   
  
She looked at Mina who was intently looking back her. Her eyes locked   
  
with Raye's. She could see the wheels turning in her friends head. It   
  
was then that she remembered that by looking at Raye in such a fashion   
  
would indicate that she knew her. But before she could avert her eyes   
  
Mina's voice came through clear as a bell, "Why, is that you Serena?   
  
Haven't seen you here in ages,"  
  
There was an underlying meaning in the and Serena caught that   
  
brief glint of questioning concern in Mina's voice.  
  
Serena glared dangerously at Mina. "What are you talking about   
  
Mina? I have never met you before," there was a silent threat in   
  
Serena's words that only Mina and Raye recognized.  
  
Raye smiled and decided to join Mina's 'subliminal message' game.   
  
Serena was in for it.   
  
"Why Serena? How dare you? You mean you don't remember your two   
  
best friends?" She sounded positively outraged and convincing.  
  
Serena was shocked beyond words and felt her jaw clamp tight.   
  
Tears unshed from before sprang to life, and she fought them with all   
  
her might. Succeeding momentarily in holding back, she gripped her   
  
hands together tightly, hoping that no one would notice her inner   
  
struggle.  
  
Raye quickly realized her and Mina's mistake in bringing up their   
  
past in here of all places. 'How did she get here, anyway?' Raye's   
  
mind asked. Seeking immediate explanation she turned abruptly to   
  
Darien. There was fire in her eyes and her smile sent chills up   
  
Darien's spine.  
  
"Darien," she said in a dangerous tone, "why is Serena here?"  
  
Darien positively confused, gave Raye a perplexed look.  
  
"Because I invited her here for her birthday,"  
  
Raye's smile transcended 10 degrees colder.   
  
"Why did you bring her HERE?" She demanded, her voice vicious and   
  
frozen.  
  
Darien hesitated. He didn't know what to say. Everyone knew about   
  
Raye's temper and how, if directed toward you, it could be deadly. He   
  
had to think quick and steadily.  
  
When Darien opened his mouth to reply, he was intercepted by   
  
Serena's reply.  
  
"Darien doesn't know, Raye." she said, her voice begrudging,   
  
still ridden with vibration from the effort of holding back her tears   
  
but never the less clearly enraged. "And, if you don't mind, I really   
  
don't want you to tell the world my life story,"  
  
By the set of Serena's stance and the way her fists clenched and   
  
unclenched, Raye knew she was mad. So she decided to back off… at least   
  
until she found out what the deal was. She quickly realized the only   
  
way to find out was to get Serena alone. "Mina, Serena, could you come   
  
with me to the bathroom? I need to freshen up."  
  
In a fluid motion she was on her feet and dragging both blondes   
  
by their wrists towards the restroom.  
  
Darien was very confused. How did Serena know Mina and Raye? Why   
  
was Raye so mad that he took Serena to the arcade? Did she have a   
  
grudge against Serena? And how did the homely nerd, Serena, know the   
  
most popular girls in the school? They talked as if they were best   
  
friends and knew each other for more than a day. Darien was very   
  
confused.  
  
Darien was brought back from his brooding by Andrews question.  
  
"How does Serena know them," He emphasized them as if Serena was   
  
not worthy. "She just met them and they talk as if they have know each   
  
other for years. What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Same thing I was thinking," Darien paused, "Hey Andrew, how much   
  
longer do I have to pretend, I mean it's almost unbearable to be in the   
  
same vicinity as Serena," Darien felt a pang of something he couldn't   
  
place as soon as the words had left his lips. Was he starting to like   
  
the idea of having Serena around? No! Of course not!  
  
Andrew smiled a smile of triumph, "Ready to quit Darien? Well, I   
  
always knew you were a wimp,"  
  
Darien merely raised an eyebrow, "I wasn't going to give up ass   
  
wipe, I just wanted to know how long to put on the charm,"  
  
"All in due time. All in due time."  
  
Serena eyed Mina and Raye. She glared at them, clenched and   
  
unclenched her fists, and jumped once. Still mad, she punched the air   
  
and pulled her hair. Then she closed her eyes. When she opened them   
  
again, they were on fire.  
  
"What the hell do you two think you are doing announcing to   
  
everyone that we are best friends?"  
  
They both knew they were on thin ice. They could tell by Serena's   
  
stomping foot. She only did that when she was furious. Raye, the braver   
  
of the two spoke up. Or at least tried. Her mouth was parted, words   
  
almost out of her mouth when Serena continued on.  
  
"And," she pointed an accusing finger toward Raye, "you almost   
  
told him about Sammy!!! How could you?" her tone was incredulous.  
  
Mina opened her mouth to put something in but was intercepted by   
  
Serena's continuing on.  
  
"And, then, you have to give it all away. Just tell the whole   
  
world you know me why don't ya? Just tell them everything," Serena   
  
paused to take a breath. Her voice had begun to crack and she hated   
  
showing any signs that she was hurting.  
  
Upon seeing this, Raye decided this was the time to reply.  
  
"Well, m-meatball head," Raye started, and winced. She shouldn't   
  
have stuttered. It showed weakness. In a stronger voice she continued,   
  
"If you go out with popular people, you are going to have to accept   
  
that we will treat you like we did before you turned into a school   
  
nerd. What were you doing with Darien anyways? And, you know you never   
  
wanted to come to this place again after the "incedent". Why did you do   
  
it Serena?"   
  
Serena was touched and angry. A mixture of emotions crossed her   
  
face and Mina, in a wave of sympathy, put a gentling hand on Serena's   
  
shoulder.   
  
Serena's eyes were watering. She looked up at Raye, Into her   
  
Black-purple eyes and said in a watery voice, "I-I had no choice. He   
  
just took me here and… What was I supposed to say to get out of it?"   
  
Raye, sensing Serena's depressing mood walked up to her and gave   
  
her a fierce hug. Mina, took her hand away and just looked at the scene   
  
before her.   
  
"Serena! We'd NEVER do anything to hurt you! Surely you know   
  
that!" Mina lunged forward and embraced both of her friends.  
  
When they separated, Serena was feeling somewhat better. Until   
  
Raye's question caught her off guard.  
  
"Serena, what were you doing here with Darien anyways?" she   
  
raised an eyebrow in inquisition and smirked.  
  
It was Serena's turn to be nervous.   
  
"I was- well he umm… asked me out for my birthday and I umm… well   
  
anyways, that's not the point. Why did you call me out?"  
  
Mina was unperturbed with Serena's hasty explanation and decided   
  
to dig. Claws unsheathed.  
  
"So Darien asked you out eh? How did he know it was your birthday   
  
today? And you were supposed to meet us at 9 for your annual 16th   
  
birthday sleepover,"  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes. It was just like Mina to open a closed   
  
wound, err, subject.  
  
"I remembered about the party, and it's only 6. I'll finish up my   
  
time here and go home with you guys since you're here."   
  
And, all was well and good as far as Mina and Raye were concerned   
  
until Serena's eyes began to water with despair. "Why did you do it,   
  
you know how I don't want to be popular." she was on the verge of   
  
breaking.  
  
Mina and Raye looked at each other and sighed, acknowledging what   
  
Serena was going through.   
  
Raye put a sympathetic hand on Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Serena, you started this madness 3 years ago. We are the only   
  
two teenagers who know how truly beautiful you are behind this mask you   
  
placed on your true self. You should have already grown out of this   
  
denial and self-pity. Your brother died but I know he wouldn't have   
  
wanted you to carry on like this. Remember when we were 10 and your   
  
brother was 15 and what he told you? Do you?"  
  
Serena remembered.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
After a great food fight at breakfast, Serena, Mina, and Raye   
  
ventured outside. Sammy, Serena's older brother, was already out there   
  
playing basketball with his three best friends.   
  
"I want to play Sammy," Serena demanded.  
  
"NO! This is a private game Meatball Head."  
  
"I want to play." this time was more forceful.  
  
"I said no Serena." he smiled and returned to the game.  
  
"I want to play!" This time, Serena was glaring and started   
  
toward the basketball court.  
  
She ran with the speed of a tiger and stole the ball from her   
  
brother and made a swish!  
  
Sammy stopped and stared at the triumphant Serena. Then he   
  
grinned with pride.  
  
"Serena, you're the best sister that I could ever have. You're   
  
beautiful, strong, and wont let the worst get you down," he smiled   
  
tenderly at her, "Promise me you wont ever change,"  
  
Serena laughed and promised her brother that she would always be   
  
Serena. He laughed and then lifted an inquiring eyebrow.  
  
"When did you grow to be so beautiful Meatball Head?" then with   
  
mock sadness, "My little sis is growing up…" and squeezed her.  
  
Serena shoved him off and went back to her friends laughing…  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Those days were filled with such laughter and happiness. And she   
  
promised she would always be Serena. But she didn't keep her promise.   
  
Who was she now? She wasn't herself, that was for sure.   
  
A tear trickled down Serena's cheek and Raye, immediately aware   
  
of Serena's depression, hugged her best friend.  
  
"It's okay Serena. If you just let the laughter come back, all   
  
will be well," she whispered in her friends ear.  
  
Mina's eyes began to fill. "Oh Serena, I hate it when you cry, it   
  
makes me cry too."  
  
Serena laughed at that. The first laugh of many to come.  
  
Comments? Flames? Praises? Email? ME? Dreameress1@excite.com  
  
And, I have a web page so I Check it out please…  
  
www.goecities.com/dreameress_2000 


	5. Birthday Party

Serena yawned and opened her eyes. When she saw the mess that   
  
surrounded her, she closed them again. It was like a tornado had swept   
  
through the house. Luckily, Serena thought glancing around the danger   
  
zone once again, she was not at her house. She was at Raye's.  
  
Serena remembered scraps of the events the night before. She   
  
stayed at the restaurant long enough to know that Darien was perplexed   
  
in her change of attitude. But she had to admit that running up to   
  
some guy and kissing him smack on the lips in front of his best friend   
  
screaming I'm sooo happy and then returning to your seat as quietly as   
  
if nothing had happened was not what one expected.  
  
Serena smiled, the disaster momentarily forgotten. After   
  
receiving shrewd smiles from her friends, she could only glare and hope   
  
they didn't come up with some scheme to get her and Darien together.   
  
After the party, much to Darien surprise went with Mina and Raye making   
  
some hasty excuse about a homework paper. She was almost positive   
  
Darien had gone for it.  
  
Serena frowned. She really didn't know why Darien had suddenly   
  
had this change of heart towards her. He was a puzzle. It was only last   
  
week when he had knocked her down in the hallway and didn't even spare   
  
her a glance. And then, suddenly, he decides to play the prince in   
  
tarnished shining armor. This was definitely a puzzle, Serena decided,   
  
and she was going to make the pieces fit no matter how much reformation   
  
of the pieces she had to do. It wasn't everyday some nerd becomes the   
  
sparkle in the eye of the renowned jock.  
  
After a timely catlike stretch and a yawn, Serena got up.   
  
Surveying the wrappers, empty coke cans, paper plates, party hats,   
  
balloons barely floating, and the confetti scattered around in no   
  
particular pattern, Serena groaned. This was not going to be her day.   
  
A few minutes after Serena started picking up the discarded   
  
dishes and scraps of confetti, she heard the distinct sound of Raye's   
  
exclamation that sounded a mixture of horror and regret. Serena smiled   
  
to herself. This was definitely payback for the last sleepover they had   
  
at her house. It was much worse than this.  
  
2o minutes later everyone was up and cleaning almost finished.   
  
Mina was slacking and Raye was in a temper. Serena kept cleaning,   
  
taunting Raye, and deceptively stepping on Mina's feet to get her to go   
  
faster.  
  
"Mina!!! If you don't pick up that coat this instant I swear I   
  
will-"  
  
"What's wrong Raye? Woke up on the wrong side of the sidewalk?"  
  
"This is the fastest I can go Raye!?! Do you know it's only 10:00   
  
in the morning? I'm missing two hours of beauty sleep!"  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!"  
  
"It's okay Raye, maybe next time you'll take better care of my   
  
house during a sleep over,"  
  
"Meatball head!! If you don't shut your mouth I'll make you into   
  
Meatballs!!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Guys' really, its 10:00 in the morning. People are-"  
  
They were all cut off by the sound of the doorbell.  
  
Raye shot Mina and Serena warning glances. Then she strode to the   
  
door.  
  
Serena looked on curiously as Raye unlocked the seven locks on   
  
the door of her house. Who could be here this early in the morning? It   
  
couldn't be Raye's mom because she had went to work earlier in the   
  
morning.  
  
Serena winced thinking of the mess. They were all in for a big   
  
lecture from Raye's mom, whose temper was a lot shorter than Raye's.  
  
The sound of a masculine voice brought Serena attention back to   
  
the door. A guy?  
  
Serena followed Mina who was already half way to the door.   
  
"Hi Raye, sorry for coming so early," this came from the male   
  
voice.  
  
"Oh sure. No problem Darien. Ummm… what are doing here?"  
  
Serena's eyes went wide with shock and a terrible sense of   
  
foreboding. Darien?!? What was he doing here? And now, when she was   
  
here? She had so much to do before he discovered her real self. She was   
  
still dressed in pajamas that consisted of a white tank top and blue   
  
pajama pants. Her hair was down, flowing down her back in her natural   
  
curls and waves. She didn't have her glasses on. He would find out   
  
everything if she didn't change right away.  
  
She was still listening to the conversation at the door while she   
  
searched frantically for her glasses.  
  
"Remember that homework assignment in science? Well, I was   
  
passing by when I remembered that I forgot to write it down and I   
  
remembered you telling me you live here so I decided it wouldn't hurt   
  
to ask,"  
  
"Well, umm.. sure but I have company over. I'll get it. You can   
  
come in if you like,"  
  
Serena stopped her frantic search. Come in?!?! Oh no!! She had to   
  
do something.  
  
"Raye!! You can't let 'im 'een dee house. You knoe I 'ave to fix   
  
up dee house before I let 'eeny one een!!," Serena exclaimed in her   
  
worse imitation Italian accent. She prayed that this would work.  
  
Mina, who had seen Serena frantically searching for the glasses   
  
that she now held in her hands, decided to play her hand at a little   
  
matchmaking. She knew that Serena didn't want anyone other than the   
  
people who knew he to see her in her façade but Serena had kissed him   
  
last night. Did that not give him the right to have a little peek at   
  
the real Serena?  
  
"The house is fine," Mina replied as she walked to the door and   
  
opened it wider giving Darien a peek at what was hiding in the back.  
  
Serena's glare shot daggers at Mina's back. She would get her   
  
back very soon, no doubt about that. This was when Serena spotted the   
  
glasses behind Mina's back.  
  
All Darien saw was a flash of white and blue as Serena ran behind   
  
Mina, grabbed her glasses, put them on, and put her hair up in a bun,   
  
in a speed fast enough to challenge world records.  
  
Serena smiled in triumph. She couldn't hide her figure but at   
  
least her face was still dowdy. She looked at Mina who was trying not   
  
to glare at her and not quite succeeding. Then she looked at Raye who   
  
glancing worriedly from Serena to Mina.  
  
Darien was confused. He really didn't know why he came to Raye's   
  
house. He just had some kind of urge to come and blamed it on   
  
forgetting his science assignment. It couldn't do any harm. He could   
  
probably ask Raye a few questions about Serena and see why she had   
  
acted as if she had already known Serena.  
  
Darien looked at Mina who was looking at something to the side he   
  
couldn't quite see from his side of the door. He also saw Raye looking   
  
anxiously in that direction. Curious, Darien walked into the house.  
  
No one saw Darien enter. Their attention was riveted on the   
  
triumphant Serena in the corner.  
  
When Raye saw Serena's eyes focus on an object behind her, she looked   
  
back. Darien was standing behind Serena, a perplexed frown placed on   
  
his handsome face.  
  
"What is Serena doing here Raye?" Darien asked, his voice mildly   
  
calm, not showing any of the confusion in his tone.  
  
Raye, who suddenly felt helpless, cast a futile glance asking for   
  
help to Mina.  
  
Mina, who had turned around when Darien asked the question,   
  
caught Raye look and decided to try her luck.  
  
"Oh, hi precious. Darien, you have met Serena haven't you? Of   
  
course you have, I you brought her to the arcade yesterday," Mina said   
  
as she sauntered toward Darien, her voice tantalizing, "Well, it seems   
  
that it was just so late last night when we got here, and when we saw   
  
that we had to bring Serena home this late at night, we were worried.  
  
"Raye said to me 'Now Mina, I can't take poor old Serena home   
  
this late on her birthday. Who know what can happen on the road' and I   
  
says back to her 'Well Raye, I guess the only thing to do is let her   
  
join our sleepover. She is such a nice girl' and so she stayed."  
  
Mina gave Darien a glamorous smile and winked at Raye.  
  
Darien didn't believe Mina for a minute. There was something they   
  
were hiding. He could only run his luck so much. The only way to find   
  
out the truth was to ask directly. There was an ounce of hope that was   
  
on his side, saying that Serena would tell him the truth.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, cast an amused glance at Mina, and then   
  
looked toward Serena who seemed to be really interested in her blue   
  
fingernails.  
  
"Sorry Mina but I just can't find it in myself to believe you."   
  
He smiled inwardly when he saw Serena's head shoot up in worry and then   
  
quickly become devoid of any emotion, "So, I'll ask Serena what   
  
happened,"  
  
Serena, never loosing contact with his eyes, now looked toward   
  
Mina, who smiled helplessly at her and smiled as if saying "go for   
  
it,", then turned to Raye who, with furrowed brows, gave the same   
  
hopeless smile as Mina.   
  
Serena closed her eyes for a brief moment. Then, she looked back   
  
at Darien. She caught his gaze as it traveled brazenly down her tank   
  
top and pajama pants. Serena winced. He must be wondering why I don't   
  
dress like a nerd when I go to bed, Serena thought.  
  
Gathering her courage, Serena smiled and looked more like she was   
  
going to war than giving an explanation.  
  
"Well, I don't think Mina's quote of Raye was quite accurate but   
  
the situation was correct. Raye didn't want me to go home because my   
  
mom was away on business and she didn't want me to be alone on my   
  
birthday."  
  
Serena saw that Darien didn't believe her but there was nothing   
  
she could do.  
  
Darien only smiled blandly and turned back to Raye who seemed on   
  
the verge of falling to the floor summoning the holy fire.  
  
He held in a laugh at the funny picture the three worried girls   
  
made.  
  
"Raye, can you get the science homework?"  
  
Raye seemed relieved at his change of subject and quickly nodded   
  
going in the direction of her room.  
  
Mina, who decided to give her attempt at matchmaking another try   
  
went with Raye.  
  
"I'll help Raye find it. Her rooms almost as bad as this room,"   
  
was her excuse as she followed Raye down the hall.  
  
Darien was relieved to have all of them out of the room. It gave   
  
him a chance to talk to Serena privately.  
  
He watched as Serena closed the door and began to pick up pieces   
  
of discarded trash. It was oddly amusing to find her cleaning as if   
  
nothing he said had such a big impact only minutes ago.   
  
"Serena-,"  
  
Serena paused briefly before she continued throwing away the   
  
trash.  
  
"Serena-,"   
  
This time, Serena merely turned and looked at him, not saying   
  
anything.  
  
"I don't know why you felt you have to hide things from me. Do   
  
you still not trust me after the way I have been acting the past few   
  
days?"  
  
Instantly angered, Serena stood up. She clenched her fists but   
  
her anger was uncontrollable.  
  
"You jerk!" She yelled, running up to him and punching her index   
  
finger into his chest, "How can you ask me that? I don't what the deal   
  
is here but I'm not one to be toyed with. How can you say I should be   
  
all trusting of you when until three days ago, you didn't even know I   
  
was alive? I remember one time you actually knocked me down in the hall   
  
and you didn't look down to apologize. I've been treated like the   
  
outcast I am because I chose to. I don't need some popular jock coming   
  
around trying to take me places that I have tried to avoid going all my   
  
life!"  
  
As if Serena suddenly remembered what she said, she clasped both   
  
hands over her mouth in shock. She had told him much more than he   
  
needed to know. Serena winced and removed her hands from her face. She   
  
still had enough time to cover up the mistake if he asked any questions   
  
about it.  
  
"Where the hell do you come off acting like this Serena? All I   
  
did was try and be nice to you. If you hated me so much you wouldn't   
  
have come with me to the arcade. And what's all this about me making   
  
you go somewhere you don't want to go? What the hell is up with that?   
  
What the hell are you hiding from me?" Darien was angered by her words.   
  
He clenched and unclenched his fists, struggling to keep his anger in   
  
check. He wanted to strangle her not for her words but for the fact   
  
that they were right. He knew they were true but that wasn't what made   
  
him so mad. It was the guilt that echoed through his existence. The   
  
nagging guilt that reminded him ever so often of the hurt he was   
  
starting and would eventually have to cause. The quilt that told him   
  
that he would have to lie to her, convince that all the words she   
  
believed true were not and then betray her.   
  
This thought brought an unexpected pang of anxiety in his   
  
stomach. He really was starting to wonder and care about this   
  
mysterious Serena. She was so… unpredictable. When she cried yesterday   
  
, he was caught off guard and felt just as affected by her tears as he   
  
was by her unexpected outburst this morning, helpless and something   
  
else…. Darien couldn't decipher this other feeling he was having about   
  
Serena. But, anyone who had seen her around school wouldn't expect her   
  
to actually have these kinds of emotions. No one would guess that she   
  
was capable of crying or being angered.   
  
"It's nothing Darien, just nothing," Serena's voice sounded   
  
awfully subdued and submissive. He didn't like this change either. Why   
  
couldn't the girl just choose a personality and stick with it. He was   
  
beginning to wonder how much of the real Serena he had seen that no one   
  
else had seen in the past two days.  
  
Raye, who was listening to the whole conversation from her room   
  
at Mina's insistence, decided now was the perfect time to enter.  
  
"Darien, I found the home work assignment," She made sure she was   
  
loud so that they could hear her.  
  
She heard Mina's uttered curse as she followed close behind.   
  
Well, Mina thought, this conversation made her want to play matchmaker   
  
even more. Darien had to feel something for Serena if he reacted this   
  
way to her. And Serena had to feel something for Darien if she revealed   
  
this much of her true self to him. Any other guy, Serena would have   
  
played it off, putting up her invisible shield making it impossible for   
  
anyone to penetrate. But somehow, Darien had gotten through and caught   
  
a brief glance of the real Serena.  
  
Mina wondered how much more Serena had shown him before.   
  
Raye felt the waves of tension in the room and was almost happy   
  
that she wasn't there to support Serena. She was almost ready to yank   
  
Serena in to the room but Mina held her back saying that if was time   
  
for Serena to let out some of her real self. Reluctantly, Raye had   
  
agreed to stay back. But now, she was wondering if it was such a good   
  
Idea.  
  
It took a moment for each of them to acknowledge her. They stared   
  
at each other for a while before Darien turned to Raye. He gave her a   
  
brilliant smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes and walked over to   
  
her to retrieve the homework assignment.  
  
"Thanks Raye, I really appreciate this," He said as he started   
  
toward the door. He gave looked at Serena, his hand paused on the   
  
doorknob. There was question and regret in his eyes. He turned to Raye,   
  
smiled again, and walked out of the open door, firmly closing it   
  
without looking back.  
  
Serena didn't realize tears were falling down her face until she   
  
saw a clear drop plummet to the ground and dissipate. Not bothering to   
  
wipe the tears, she looked up at her two friends who were clearly   
  
worried and wallowing in misery.  
  
Serena looked at them with despair in her watering eyes as fresh   
  
tears welled up and traveled along the path down her face.   
  
"What's wrong with me? I never cry!!" The exclamation was   
  
somewhere between a sob and bewilderment. "I never cry over stupid   
  
little things like this. And now he has to come here and throw me off   
  
guard," Serena paced now, momentarily forgetting that her friends were   
  
there.   
  
When she looked up again, she looked worse than before, the blank   
  
expression on her face telling."I don't know why he is doing this   
  
to me or affecting me this way. If it were anyone else, you guys know I   
  
wouldn't give a damn, but for some reason, Darien just has to be the   
  
one that actually gets to me. And now, I'm so lost I don't even know   
  
what to do anymore," Serena looked into each of her friends eyes   
  
somehow expecting to find some kind of answer.  
  
Mina ran to Serena and hugged her as Raye stood there, staring   
  
off into space, deep in thought.  
  
"Oh Serena!! It's all my fault! I wanted to play matchmaker and I   
  
let him in the house thinking that it would be no big deal!" She sobbed   
  
into Serena's hair, "And now you're upset because of him and I'm soo   
  
sorry,"  
  
Anger filled Raye's eyes. She firmly pried Mina out of Serena's   
  
arms and then looked at Serena. Her look of malice turned into that of   
  
sorrow and regret.  
  
She looked at Mina.   
  
"It's not your fault Mina, it's mine," she said and turned back   
  
to Serena, "Serena, I know it's my fault. I should have told him to go.   
  
I knew you were in here and I guess I was just trying to play   
  
matchmaker too. And I let him in and I'm soo sorry,"  
  
The pitiful smile Raye gave her made Serena all the more furious.  
  
She stepped back and glared at each of her friends.  
  
"You were right, you never should have played matchmaker but that   
  
isn't your fault at all. Just like it wasn't your fault that I kissed   
  
him last night or that I accepted his initiation for my birthday. None   
  
of it is any of your faults. The only one who's faulted is me. I was   
  
way out of control. I even snapped at him for nothing. I should have   
  
just accepted the fact that he was being nice to me, no questions asked   
  
but I ruined that too. Now everyone is either mad or feeling sorry for   
  
me. And I'll tell you I'll take no pity!!! You understand?? None at   
  
all!!"  
  
And with that, Serena walked across the room, tears filling her   
  
eyes. After an attempt at searching blindly for her clothes, her tears   
  
blocking her vision, she stopped.  
  
With her head down, she closed her eyes.  
  
"I won't cry anymore! I wont let anyone do that to me again,"   
  
She lifted her head up and turned around to face her friends.   
  
When she saw their faces, she felt her heart drop. They looked so   
  
miserable; their eyes open wide, regret written all over in a big red   
  
pen. When she saw then start to open their mouths, she stopped them,   
  
lifting her hand up to silence.  
  
She smiled then, a smile that almost reached her eyes. "Let's   
  
start over, Good Morning guys,"  
  
Raye and Mina looked at each other, questions in their eyes. They   
  
gave each other what passed for a smile as if saying "things are almost   
  
back to normal,".   
  
Raye looked at Serena, then the room, then Mina.  
  
"Let's get back to work soldiers. Just because we didn't clean   
  
your house last year doesn't mean a thing Serena. Get to work Meatball   
  
head, and Mina, don't slack off this time or you'll be hearing my mouth   
  
form here to Africa," she said in a pleasant tone.   
  
A genuine smile lit Serena's face as the three continued   
  
cleaning. 


	6. The Apology

Darien stared at the light in brooding. It reminded him so much   
  
of Serena. A traffic light always giving unpredictable signs: First   
  
Red, then Green, then Yellow, then Red again. Serena was pretty much   
  
the same. First the red light plainly saying "stay away from me", the   
  
light she always wore at school. This was probably why he had never   
  
really looked at her before. Then the Yellow light, the shield high but   
  
some penetration and force and pressure, letting fragments of her real   
  
self know to the world. Then there was the Green light, shields down,   
  
the real Serena.   
  
But unlike traffic lights, the Green light didn't come too often.   
  
Most times, the pattern was Red, yellow, Red, yellow, Green-yellow.   
  
Darien had not seen a true green light in Serena. Her shield was always   
  
there, separating her from her reality. And Darien wanted badly to see   
  
the Green light of Serena.  
  
At the sound of an obnoxious honk, Darien looked up at the Green   
  
light and drove on.  
  
Fragments of his conversation with Serena sounded through his   
  
head.  
  
'You jerk!'  
  
'… How can you say I should be all trusting of you when until   
  
three days ago, you didn't even know I was alive?'   
  
'… Remember one time you actually knocked me down in the hall and   
  
you didn't look down to apologize…'  
  
'…Treated like the outcast I am because I chose to…'  
  
This made Darien pause. How could she choose to be an outcast?   
  
Was all that she had just some kind of mask?   
  
'I don't need some popular jock coming around trying to take me   
  
places that I have tried to avoid going all my life!'  
  
Darien suddenly remembered his earlier conversation with Serena   
  
in the car. She had said something about watching the road because bad   
  
things happen. Things were now starting to go together. The puzzle   
  
pieces were starting to fit.  
  
Darien smiled to himself as the radio played in the background.   
  
He was going to figure this out, very soon. And Serena wouldn't' know   
  
what had swept the carped, the very lush red carpet, from under her   
  
feet.   
  
He was starting to like Serena, even though the whole thing was a   
  
joke. But, he would find someway to make it up to her. At least, he   
  
hoped he would.  
  
The pitter-patter of the rain felt comforting to Serena. Sitting   
  
on the recliner in her room, she sighed. She felt so peaceful, content.   
  
Nothing bothered her in her room. Her chairs wouldn't suddenly start   
  
talking to her and her bed wouldn't start playing matchmaker with her   
  
and the recliner.  
  
Things were just such a mess. Darien was acting so strangely and   
  
she hadn't even given him a chance. Serena still couldn't get over the   
  
earlier argument. She felt so bad. She didn't want' to ruin the first   
  
chance at a normal life and she had ruined it so badly.   
  
She knew what she had to do. Serena got up, walked to her closet,   
  
and put on her blue Adidas jacket. She quickly put her hair in a bun,   
  
found her glasses, grabbed her keys, and started out of the room.   
  
Inside her car she took the paper that had the address Darien had   
  
scrawled on it and quickly memorized the directions.  
  
When she arrived at Darien house, she got out of the car and ran   
  
to his door. From outside, she could hear the loud blaring of his CD   
  
player and knew he wouldn't hear her knock.   
  
But Serena wouldn't let something as simple as locks deter her.   
  
She remembered when her brother had taught her how to pick locks. She   
  
was in the third grade and had caught her brother breaking into their   
  
house when he forgot his key. And Serena, being an inquisitive little   
  
girl, asked him to show her and explain everything along the way.  
  
Serena smiled at the memory. Little lessons sure came in handy.  
  
Taking a bobby pin from her hair, Serena deftly unlocked the door   
  
and walked in. She only felt a moments pang of guilt that she was   
  
breaking into Darien's house uninvited. Then she shrugged and walked   
  
in.  
  
She looked around the house. It was a pretty cool looking place.   
  
There was a chandelier, a narrow curving stairway to her right, and a   
  
piano in the living room to her left. Beyond the entrance, there was a   
  
narrow hallway probably lead to the kitchen. A giant window stood in   
  
the wall to her left where the piano lay.   
  
And the lyrics to Nelly's Ride wit Me resounded through the   
  
entire house.   
  
Looking around, Serena decided that Darien's room was probably up   
  
the stairs. When she got to the top she walked toward the room with the   
  
blaring music. At least, Serena thought, his taste in music wasn't too   
  
bad.  
  
Without knocking, Serena walked into his room. At the sight   
  
before her, she had to fight not to swoon.  
  
He was laying on his bed with no shirt and baggy blue jeans. He   
  
had one arm behind his head and his other hand held some papers that he   
  
was obviously studying. His midnight black hair splayed over his face,   
  
falling in his eyes and Serena's fingers itched to push it back. He had   
  
one knee bent and no shoes. She wanted to drool.  
  
Serena frowned at herself. It was not her to swoon at the likes   
  
of some macho jock. Just because he had a six pack didn't mean   
  
anything. And the fact that he looked so handsome really didn't matter   
  
because…   
  
Serena smiled at her ridiculous thoughts. She was acting like a   
  
dimwit. Someone would be ridiculous not to appreciate the sight.  
  
Her eyes full of devious thoughts, Serena walked over to Darien   
  
who hadn't seen her enter the room yet. When she was halfway to him she   
  
stopped. She couldn't really do anything with how she was looking at   
  
the moment.   
  
She walked to the CD player instead. Again, she only felt a   
  
moments pang of guilt at the fact that she snuck in and was now ruining   
  
what seemed his blaring study session.  
  
At the sound of no music Darien looked up. Who had come in? His   
  
mom?. When he saw Serena staring at him intently from his CD player he   
  
didn't know whether to strangle her skinny neck or yell. He decided on   
  
neither, remembering the bet.   
  
She was back to her down appearance was Darien's first thought as   
  
he surveyed her baggy white t-shirt that read 'Caution: Bitch ahead'   
  
and her baggy jeans. He had to admit that he ADIDAS jacket added a   
  
flair of normalcy to her appearance.  
  
"What are you doing here Serena? And, how did you get in?"   
  
Serena blushed. Darien's eyebrows were drawn in a scowl and his   
  
beautiful mouth a tight line. She didn't want to bother him or annoy   
  
him. She simply wanted to apologize so that he wouldn't be confused or   
  
angry with her anymore. He was one of the only people who had ever   
  
looked past her dowdy appearance for a moment and she felt that she   
  
would be losing an immense prize if she lost his friendship. And, she   
  
thought suppressing a whimsical frown, just because he was a jock   
  
didn't mean that her carefully planned life would change.   
  
Serena took a deep breath. All she had to do was apologize. Then,   
  
she could return to a normal life again knowing she hadn't ruined   
  
anything.  
  
Smiling sheepishly she walked over to him, his eyes following her   
  
the entire time. She felt nervous and only thoughts of future peace   
  
stopped her from fleeing the room. When she reached his bed, she sat on   
  
the corner next to his feet. She looked at everything but him. She   
  
sighed in resignation when she realized she would have to look at him   
  
to apologize. She didn't want to look in his cobalt blue eyes and drown   
  
in feelings that were unknown to her. Instead, she looked at his nose.   
  
She took a deep breath. She really wasn't into this apologizing   
  
thing. She had never before done anything odious enough to feel   
  
compelled to apologize. Her bickering with Raye was nothing to   
  
apologize about, nor was her pranks on Mina. But, this was an entirely   
  
different story. Darien had actually gone out of his way to talk to   
  
her, he searched out somehow knowing that she wasn't the same person   
  
she portrayed in public. And, not purposely spiteful, she had yelled at   
  
him just because she was confused.   
  
Serena shook her head. She was taking too long on this apology   
  
thing. She was just staring at him. She should have apologized five   
  
minutes ago. Serena bit her lip, worried. Darien might think that she   
  
was ignoring him if she didn't say anything soon. She had to apologize   
  
now, no more pondering and reasoning. She took a deep breath.  
  
Darien smiled as he watched the emotions splay over Serena's   
  
face. She was entirely too readable for someone who tried to hide   
  
herself all the time. Now that he figured out her big secret, which he   
  
supposed it was, he had to decide on tactics to bring Serena's real   
  
self out. She was too intriguing in just her act and for some   
  
unfathomable reason, he really wanted to find the Serena behind the   
  
mask.  
  
When Darien saw Serena look everywhere but at him, he decided   
  
that either he was looking incredibly ugly or that she had feeling for   
  
him. His smile was smug as he watched Serena focus on his nose instead   
  
of his eyes. That was what most people were supposed to look at when   
  
talking to someone right? Their eyes. And yet, Serena was the farthest   
  
from normal that Darien almost believed not looking into his eyes was   
  
part of the act. He doubted it. She had probably just realized that   
  
whenever she looked into his eyes, she lost some of her barrier and he   
  
could read some of her deeply hidden emotions. He was glad, though,   
  
anyways, that Serena hadn't looked into his eyes. Her eyes were   
  
beautiful and they made him feel more deeply for her than he should   
  
have felt.  
  
He saw Serena take a deep breath but wasn't prepared when she   
  
actually did look into his eyes. Damn! He had to take in a breath. Why   
  
did it always surprise him to see her eyes. They were a vibrant violet   
  
blue and didn't match her at all. No one would expect to see those eyes   
  
with the clothes she wore, the way she wore her hair, and the thick   
  
glasses she wore. It was all a puzzle that Darien was sure he would   
  
piece together before Serena realized it.   
  
When Serena saw Darien frown she almost backed down. But looking   
  
into his eyes and feeling all of these unfamiliar sensations, she knew   
  
she couldn't leave if someone tried to drag her away.  
  
A strange power filled her eyes as she gazed at him openly.   
  
Darien, impatient and mad that her eyes affected him so smirked,   
  
looking clearly omnipotent and annoyed. She had, he remembered none to   
  
lightly, broke into his house and turned off his own CD player and she   
  
still hadn't told him what she was here for.   
  
Darien almost laughed thinking about the withdrawn nerdy Serena   
  
picking lock and doing it efficiently. Ah, he thought, suppressing a   
  
smile, another mystery.  
  
He lifted a mocking eyebrow at the continuing silence.   
  
Serena shifted uncomfortably. HE was probably annoyed that it was   
  
taking her so long to say what ever she was going to say. She took a   
  
deep breath and looked away, focusing on the picture of Darien and his   
  
little sister. In the picture, Darien smiled handsomely and his sister,   
  
who Serena predicted to be about 4, smiled, her head leaning on   
  
Darien's shoulder. It was such a sweet, charming picture that Serena   
  
suddenly felt some of her tension fade away. He couldn't be that bad if   
  
he was so fond of his little sister. He didn't seem like the ominous,   
  
all powerful Darien she had dreaded. The only power he held was the   
  
ability to break her carefully hidden heart.  
  
At the thought, Serena turned owlishly shocked eyes toward   
  
Darien. Her heart? How had she given her heart in just two days? Serena   
  
tried to remember the exact moment when she probably fell in love with   
  
him. She couldn't come up with any event and Serena suddenly realized   
  
that he held more power than he thought. But, Serena thought, casting a   
  
glance at another picture of Darien and some homecoming date, he was   
  
probably used to girls falling in love with him. But, Serena thought   
  
again arguing with herself, those girls were probably infatuated with   
  
him. She truly loved him for his character. Well, she had to admit his   
  
looks did play a part of it but not the biggest part, not the part that   
  
counted. Serena wanted to cry. She was in love with him and there was   
  
no-  
  
"Serena, I'm guessing you came here to say something?" came   
  
Darien's sardonic voice invading her thoughts yet once again.  
  
Serena, more nervous than she would have like at this moment,   
  
looked at her hands that seemed to have a mind of their own. They were   
  
folding, clasping, and shaking all at the same time. She suddenly   
  
remembered a book she had read where it had said 'hands never lie'. She   
  
slowly regained control of her hands and rest them on her lap.   
  
"Darien," she started, not finding the courage to look at him, "I   
  
wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier today,"  
  
Wanting to see a reaction, Serena looked up to search Darien's   
  
eyes and found them devoid of any emotion. She was more worried now   
  
than nervous and she felt a faint pang of panic in her lower stomach.   
  
He had to forgive her, he couldn't just end things now could he?  
  
"I really didn't mean the things I said and I want you to forget   
  
everything I said. I don't-" she said hastily, over worried, and closed   
  
her eyes as the last part came out in a desperate whisper, "I don't   
  
want you to hate me,"  
  
She decided it was too dangerous to look in his eyes. What if she   
  
found something she didn't want to see. What if his impassive eyes   
  
suddenly looked at her with disgust or the thing she couldn't bear,   
  
hate? She had to look. Serena felt compelled at that moment. Something   
  
was making the urge to look more and more fervent. At the last minute,   
  
Serena pushed away her fervent urges and focused on the picture of   
  
Darien and his little sister, determined to gain some of the   
  
haughtiness that she had planned to bring with her to the apology. When   
  
she heard further silence, Serena felt the pang of panic grow into   
  
something bigger. What was wrong with the man?! Why didn't he say   
  
anything? Was he still mad? Was he angry beyond the turning point? Why   
  
didn't he say Something?  
  
"But I'd understand," Serena said, her voice awfully subdued. If   
  
he couldn't forgive, she couldn't let him know that he held her heart.   
  
She had to act indifferent.  
  
Dark thought's filled Darien's head as he watched Serena avoid   
  
looking at him yet once again. He felt a load of guild plummet to his   
  
toes and knew that he was deep into something that he truly didn't want   
  
to mess up. He was starting to feel really bad about this ridiculous   
  
prank Andrew had coddled him into. He didn't want to hurt Serena, not   
  
when she was starting to seem so different from his first impression.   
  
He briefly remembered his conversation with Andrew calling Serena a   
  
bitch and something about not letting the dog out of the cage. If only   
  
then he would have known that that was what Serena actually wanted to   
  
think of her. She was hiding behind a false personality. If only he had   
  
known, he wouldn't be in this shit he was in at the moment. Here was   
  
Serena, the one of facades and multiple personalities, asking him not   
  
to hate her because he had treaded past her barrier to keep people from   
  
seeing the real her. If he told her he didn't hate her, there would be   
  
no chance of forgiveness in the future after the prank was done. He was   
  
filled with such a maddening anger, he wanted to break the next thing   
  
he put his hands on. In constellation, he clenched his fists until his   
  
knuckles turned white. When he unclenched his hands, they were red.   
  
Darien wondered what Serena's feelings were toward him. If she   
  
had a shred of feeling for him, he would break her with this prank. He   
  
knew he had to do something. He couldn't just go and break her heart   
  
when he didn't plan to get it or feel bad for breaking it in the first   
  
part. His hands already held Serena, and he would end up breaking her   
  
in the end. This thought filled him with a sadness to the very core of   
  
his soul. He would have to find some way to fix this. He had to.  
  
"Come on Serena, let's go downstairs. I want to watch TV. and I   
  
cant think of anyone better to do it with," He smiled a reassuring   
  
smile that didn't reach his eyes, then walked out of the room.  
  
Serena paused as she watched him saunter out of the room.   
  
Apparently, he had forgiven her. Or something. But he hadn't actually   
  
said the words had he? He just asked her to watch a movie with him. Was   
  
that his way of accepting or was he trying not to hurt her feeling.   
  
She had a feeling that his forgiveness or lack thereof had   
  
nothing to do what so ever with her earlier yelling. No, she thought   
  
with a fervent shake of her head, something else was bothering him.   
  
Serena lifted a mocking eyebrow. She was going to find out, no doubt   
  
about that. She was determined and once she had her goal set, nothing   
  
stopped her from succeeding.   
  
With that pleasant thought occupying he mind, she skipped out of   
  
the room whistling with the happiness and mischief she felt. She   
  
stopped suddenly, realizing that skipping was sorely out of character   
  
for the Serena she was portraying. She bit her lip as she walked down   
  
the stairs, down the hall to where she supposed the living room was.  
  
Hours later  
  
Serena wiped the tears as they fell silently from her violet   
  
eyes. She took the tissue that Darien offered and watched in silence as   
  
she saw snoopy return to Charlie Brown. Oh, she thought, so sad, so   
  
sad.  
  
Darien struggled not to laugh. Who'd have thought that Serena   
  
would get sentimental over a cartoon movie? Let alone Snoopy Come Home.   
  
He smiled while he looked at her. He hadn't thought about his   
  
predicament the entire evening and he felt somehow happier when he was   
  
with this strange Serena. He suspected the tears were apart of his real   
  
Serena. The Serena at school wouldn't be crying, let alone at a   
  
cartoon. He started remembering how he had phrased his thoughts. His   
  
Serena? Since when did he start to feel possessive about Serena? He   
  
didn't want to think about that now. Not when Serena was subtly showing   
  
her real self to him, however unconscious she did it. It was a start. A   
  
very great start.  
  
Seeing Serena, cheeks red from crying, thick glasses halfway off   
  
of her face, and a tissue raised to her mouth, he felt oddly attached   
  
and touched. She was getting to him, finding a shield he didn't know he   
  
had. And breaking through.  
  
"Serena, don't you think it's a little ridiculous to cry over a   
  
cartoon?"  
  
"It's so sad," Serena replied as sullenly and remorseful as she   
  
looked. She gestured with her hand to the TV as she looked at Darien,   
  
her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "I mean, Snoopy was going to go   
  
with his old owner after all that Charlie brown had done for him.   
  
Charlie Brown was soo noble and Snoopy just left," The last part was   
  
said on a choked sob as she saw all of the gang rejoicing over Snoopy   
  
finally returning. "Isn't that sweet?"  
  
Darien smiled at her. She was so adorable. Adorable? No,   
  
something else, a word that was on the tip of his tongue but would not   
  
form.  
  
He looked at her fondly, observing the glasses on the end of her   
  
nose and her engrossment in the cartoon. The glasses were so low that   
  
she seemed to be looking without using them. And it hit him. Her   
  
glasses! She wasn't looking through the glasses at the TV she was   
  
looking over them. She could see without the glasses! Why would she   
  
wear such ridiculous glasses if she could see?  
  
His grin was wicked. Making sure she wouldn't notice, he moved   
  
his hand toward her glasses. When she still didn't acknowledge him; she   
  
was clearly engrossed in Snoopy's rejoice that he had an easy time   
  
grabbing the frame and pulling them off.  
  
Serena shrieked and looked at Darien, straight in the face.  
  
Darien sucked in his breath. Her face was beautiful. Her violet   
  
blue eyes suddenly fit her face perfectly. Her nose was short and   
  
pointy and her lips were soft and luscious. She was the most beautiful   
  
girl he had ever seen. He was suddenly angry that she had hidden such   
  
beauty from the world. She had the look of a supermodel. He had a   
  
pretty good feeling that he knew why she wore the glasses and   
  
suppressed his anger because of it.  
  
Serena recovered over her shock and quickly covered her face with   
  
her hands.  
  
"I can't see!!! Please! I need my glasses!" she cried   
  
desperately.  
  
Darien smiled to himself. She couldn't' lie if her life depended   
  
on it. It was amusing. But, he decided quickly, he would give her her   
  
glasses because she had her own reasons for hiding herself. He was   
  
lucky he had a glimpse. He almost laughed as he watched Serena feel   
  
around for her glasses.  
  
"Here you go Serena," He said as he put the ugly glasses into her   
  
open hand.   
  
Serena quickly put them on and glared at Darien. Darien almost   
  
smiled but knew that that would make her mad. Her cheeks were flushed   
  
and her eyes cold as ice. And in the misty depths of her eyes, Darien   
  
read the emotions as if reading them from a book. And he was somewhat   
  
surprised at what he saw. Desperation, sorrow, and anger were all there   
  
and those didn't surprise him. But, the frightened and helpless look in   
  
her eyes was a bit much.   
  
He frowned, his need to laugh gone entirely. The emotions he read   
  
in her eyes made him feel miserable. And the fact that he felt   
  
miserable made him furious.   
  
He glared back at Serena. She shouldn't have affected him this   
  
way. He didn't want any attachment of any kind to Serena. And he sure   
  
as hell didn't want to make the end of the prank any harder. He would,   
  
after all, have to break her heart in the most horrible way possible.   
  
"Why did you take my glasses Darien?" Serena asked, her voice   
  
oddly frail.   
  
This made Darien all the more angrier. If she felt this sad about   
  
him taking some stupid unnecessary glasses off, how would she feel when   
  
he broke her heart?  
  
"I'm sorry Serena," he said, his voice filled with concealed   
  
anger.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and looked away from him. She grasped her   
  
hands together, unconsciously and looked back at Darien.   
  
"I think I'd better go, it's getting late. It was fun Darien,"   
  
she said as she started to get up.  
  
Darien suddenly saw a mental image of Serena looking at him like   
  
he was despicable saying the same thing after he broke her heart. He   
  
felt panicked and knew that he had messed everything up. He sighed. He   
  
knew that at this moment in time, he would have to end the bet with   
  
Andrew. He smiled wistfully thinking of Andrew cleaning his room.   
  
She was half way to the door when Darien's voice stopped her.  
  
"Would you like to see a movie tomorrow?"  
  
Serena turned surprised eyes to Darien. She was shocked to find   
  
him right behind her. She hadn't even heard him get up.   
  
He was staring at her oddly and somehow he looked desperate. He   
  
was grinning at her and looked boyish. His hands were in his pockets   
  
and his hair was falling forward into his face. He was… devastating.   
  
How could he look so innocent after what he had done just a few minutes   
  
ago? Serena tried to be mad at him but looking at his face again, she   
  
sighed and walked up to him.  
  
She pushed the lock of hair that was straying out of his face and   
  
looking into his eyes. Realizing what she had done, she pulled her hand   
  
back as if she were scalded and looked at her shoes.   
  
"Sure Darien, just call me, you have my number,"  
  
Serena saw Darien looking oddly surprised and then he was back to   
  
his charming self. He grinned her and then turned as he heard noise   
  
coming from the back.   
  
He smiled fondly at the form of his little sister with her black   
  
hair flying about running to him. He groaned as she jumped onto his leg   
  
and he obligingly hefted her onto his neck.   
  
Serena smiled at the little terror on Darien's shoulders. She was   
  
an adorable girl, Serena thought, and she had a sudden memory of her   
  
doing the same thing to Sammy. Tears filled her eyes and not wanting   
  
Darien to see, she started to walk away. She was stopped short by the   
  
little girls inquisitive question.  
  
"Who's that girl at the door Darien? And, why is she crying?" cam   
  
the voice of the terror.   
  
Darien started. Serena was crying? For what? Had he done   
  
something again???  
  
He groaned and ducked under the door to get to Serena. His little   
  
sister would probably prevent him from being yelled at again.  
  
"Serena, what's wrong?" Darien placed a comforting hand on   
  
Serena's shoulder. Oddly touched at the gesture, Serena turned around   
  
and smiled, first at the little girl and then at Darien.  
  
"Nothing, Just remembering."   
  
Darien felt his sister trying to get off his neck and he let her   
  
down.   
  
Megan looked up at the strange girl at the door. She was wearing   
  
glasses and weird clothes. Megan walked up to her and remembering   
  
Darien calling her Serena, she stuck out her hand.  
  
"Hi Serena, I'm Megan," She gave Serena one of her adorable   
  
smiles and looked all trusting into Serena's eyes.  
  
Serena smiled, and felt herself suddenly attached to Darien's   
  
strange little sister. She smiled back and shook the offered hand.  
  
"Nice to meet ya Megan," She grinned at Megan and sorely wanted   
  
to pick her up and hug her.   
  
Megan, obviously trusting of her new friend, grinned back at   
  
Serena. "Why are you wearing those glasses?"  
  
Serena saw Megan look at her eyes and Serena realized that the   
  
girl was looking through the glasses. It was as if she realized she   
  
didn't need them. Serena mentally laughed at herself. That was   
  
ridiculous. How could she know? Serena found herself remembering her   
  
great aunt telling her that children perceived more than the average   
  
person. Suddenly worried, Serena tried at a false laugh that, to her   
  
embarrassment, came out weak and strangled.   
  
"I need these to see," she said, and winked at Megan, hoping   
  
Megan would get the sign. Megan, Serena decided as she saw the little   
  
girl wink back and grab on to her brother's leg, was smarter than the   
  
average five year old.   
  
Serena stood up, and looked at Darien, catching his amused glance   
  
which he quickly disguised. She lifted an inquiring eyebrow then rolled   
  
her eyes. She knew that was out of character but she simply didn't care   
  
anymore.  
  
"Well, Darien, I guess I'll see ya," she said and looked down to   
  
Megan. "Bye Megan. It was nice seeing you,". Serena waved and started   
  
walking away when she felt someone grab onto her leg.  
  
She looked down to see Megan holding onto her and looking up at   
  
her. Serena picked her up as she had seen Darien do earlier. She looked   
  
into the girls eyes and suddenly she knew that the girl knew about her   
  
glasses and maybe even more. A very smart little girl, Serena thought   
  
ambiguously.   
  
Megan whispered quite seriously into Serena's ear, "I think my   
  
brother has a crush on you. And, I like you better than all of his   
  
other girlfriends so, I just wanted to tell you," then, to Serena'   
  
surprise, she planted a kiss on Serena's cheek. Serena's cheeks   
  
reddened in pleasure and surprise. Megan had won her heart in a moment   
  
and it was the strangest thing.  
  
"I think that something is sorely wrong Serena. I can't find your   
  
number anywhere,"   
  
Serena started as she saw Darien standing none too far away and   
  
she briefly wondered if he heard any of the conversation.  
  
Serena smiled becomingly at Darien. "Oh, okay, I'll give it to   
  
you again." She lifted a questioning eyebrow at Darien from behind   
  
Megan's hair. "Do you have a pen or something?"   
  
Darien grinned again and she felt her heart fill with new   
  
emotions. More love than before. Serena realized that if she thought   
  
she loved him before, she had just plummeted into a new level of it. He   
  
was so… dashing, she thought. A word only used in romance novels and   
  
yet it was perfect for him. His eyes gleamed in the darkness of the   
  
night and Serena was glad to have Megan as a distraction.   
  
"Sure I do, be right back," he said as he sauntered toward the   
  
living room. Then he stopped, looking back at her. "Megan, come on,"   
  
he said. Serena groaned and let Megan on the ground. Megan smiled, a   
  
smile full of Secrets and one that seemed strange for a five year old.   
  
Then she ran after her brother.  
  
A few moment's later, Darien came back outside. When he handed   
  
her the pen, Serena took it and wrote her number on his hand. It wasn't   
  
until after she wrote the number that she realized that was totally out   
  
of character for the Serena Darien was supposed to hang out with. To   
  
cover up her blunder, she smiled up at Darien brazenly.  
  
"Bye," She said as she started toward her car. Serena felt him   
  
grab her hand and he pulled her back toward him. She was suddenly held   
  
in a tight embrace.  
  
Darien's head inched toward Serena's and a Serena felt a strange   
  
sensation in her stomach. Then he kissed her. Serena's mind went   
  
totally blank. She felt wonderful, more alive than she had felt in   
  
years. Her first kiss. It was sensational. Her first kiss with her only   
  
love. Unconsciously, she snuggled closer and wrapped her arms around   
  
his back. She rubbed up against him and felt him groan.   
  
When Darien broke the kiss Serena was in a daze. She looked into   
  
Darien deep blue eyes, her vision focused only on him.   
  
Realizing she looked quite besotted, Serena blinked several   
  
times. Gathering her wits, Serena blushed and turned away from Darien,   
  
walking to ward her car.  
  
"Seven o'clock Serena!" she heard him yell. She looked back at   
  
him and, surprising herself and him, she winked and blew a kiss. That   
  
was out of character for her façade but more to the point, Serena   
  
frowned as she sat in the car, it was out of character for her real   
  
self. With no further thought, Serena put the key in the ignition and   
  
drove off.  
  
Darien watched her leave and shut the door. What had come over   
  
him? Darien couldn't fathom why he had suddenly felt the need to kiss   
  
her or the fact that he was attached to her.   
  
Darien shook his head. He didn't want to start thinking in that   
  
direction. He would just get angry again.   
  
Brushing off his earlier thought, he remembered Serena's   
  
beautiful face without glasses. The picture was stored in his memory   
  
for all time, he made sure of it. Walking toward the door, he saw his   
  
sister's blank hair and saw her retreat. Pesky little brat, he thought,   
  
fondly. He remembered seeing her kiss Serena on the cheek and wondered   
  
what kind of effect Serena was having on his family. His sister was   
  
never so attached so fast to anyone of his friends or girlfriends. And   
  
yet, she had been so comfortable and friendly and easy with Serena. It   
  
was confounding. Serena was a mystery.  
  
Later that night, he fell asleep with a smile on his face. 


	7. The Fair

"Serena!! Serena! Open this door right now!!"  
  
"Hurry up Serena, I want to get there early. You know there's   
  
gonna be a lot of guys there that are waiting for me to charm them,"  
  
"I'm not going to sit here all day Serena. If you're not out in 5   
  
minutes, we're leaving without you,"  
  
Serena hurried to the door and let her friends in. They were   
  
about to go to the fair. Darien was supposed to meet them there along   
  
with Andrew.   
  
Serena smiled to herself as she thought of Darien. They had been   
  
going out for 2 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days exactly. And Serena was   
  
having the time of her life.   
  
He was so sweet… and funny, and charming, and clever. Serena   
  
giggled at herself. She was besotted with the hottest jock in school   
  
and she was actually having a somewhat normal life. She still acted the   
  
Dowd and refused to sit with Darien at lunch unless he took her   
  
someplace where they wouldn't see schoolmates. Darien had agreed and   
  
took her to the most unusual restaurants.  
  
Almost every night they were on a date: Sometimes a movie,   
  
sometimes carnivals, sometimes… the list went on. And Serena loved   
  
every minute of it.  
  
"Come on Serena, snap out of it,"  
  
"We don't want to see you drooling over Darien, it makes me   
  
nauseous,"   
  
Serena just smiled at her friends and walked to the coat closet.   
  
The carnival today was going to be fun. And, Serena thought, she could   
  
probably find a present for Darien and their three-month anniversary.   
  
She only had three days left and she was really going to surprise him.  
  
When they arrived at the Carnival Serena a was in awe. It was   
  
marvelous, the lights sparkling and the noises of excitement,   
  
exclamations of clamorous fun. Serena smiled to herself. This was the   
  
definition of fun.  
  
She got out of the car, her eyes focused entirely on the entire   
  
amusement park. She felt Raye lay a hand on her shoulder. "Great isn't   
  
she said. Then she walked off, scurrying for signs of hot guys. Serena   
  
laughed followed after.   
  
The amusement park was definitely way bigger than Serena thought.   
  
And, she realized with a wistful smile, it was going to take longer   
  
than she thought to find Darien. But, she thought immediately   
  
brightening, she could find his present.   
  
Serena looked around and found Mina and Raye talking to two   
  
really hot guys and decided not to bother them. She looked around for a   
  
stand where something suitable for an anniversary would be. She felt a   
  
shock of recognition as she saw a stand full of glass figurines. Serena   
  
smiled. Perfect she thought and almost skipped to the stand.   
  
She looked around, everything was marvelous. There was a   
  
sculpture of an angel with tears running down her face, another of a   
  
unicorn. Serena looked upon the sculptures with glee. She let out a   
  
gasp of pure shock when she reached the perfect one, the one for   
  
Darien. It was a rose, a giant rose, the pedals carved into it with   
  
care. The rose was red and the step was green and it held two   
  
intricately carved leaves. And, running down the rose were what Serena   
  
perceived to be tears of love. The tears were red hearts and they fell   
  
in a squiggly line down the stem of the rose. At the bottom, a medium   
  
sized heart fell and it was followed by a giant heart at the bottom. It   
  
was just perfect Serena thought with ill concealed glee.   
  
"Serena?!? Is that you?!?!"  
  
Serena turned from the rose to find a handsome guy running up to   
  
her. She couldn't place the face until he came closer.  
  
"Seiya?" she said, feeling strangely weak. Seiya was her best   
  
friend when she lived in Los Angles. That was before her brother died.   
  
She was somewhat surprised she remembered him. She was only 11 years   
  
old when she had seen him last. 5 years was kind of long.   
  
Seiya ran up and gave Serena giant bear hug. Serena studied him   
  
and realized that he had changed a lot since she had last seen him. His   
  
black hair was longer and he had a deeper tan. She saw him studying her   
  
felt compelled to check her hair to see if something was wrong. He   
  
studied her for a moment, his look perplexed and Serena wished he would   
  
just tell her what he was thinking.   
  
"Seiya," Serena said, attempting at conversation with her long   
  
lost best friend, "It's been a long time,". She smiled becomingly but   
  
only received another perplexed look.  
  
Impatient and frustrated, Serena glared at Seiya. "Okay, what are   
  
you looking at? Is my hair messed up or something?"  
  
Serena almost laughed at herself when she realized what she said.   
  
Her hair was totally different from what it had been she was younger.   
  
She had always worn it down and she didn't have glasses 5 years ago.   
  
She suddenly wished Seiya would go away, and blushed at her selfish   
  
thoughts. Seiya used to be her friend and it was only rude to turn   
  
away. But she couldn't help feeling as if something bad were going to   
  
happen if she didn't ask him to leave or simply leave herself. But,   
  
Serena decided, hospitality was a virtue and she wouldn't be rude when   
  
had no reason to be.   
  
"Well, Serena," Seiya said grinning up at her, "Your hair is   
  
plenty different from when I saw you. In fact, your whole appearance is   
  
atrocious," he laughed and Serena blushed. Seiya had changed in five   
  
years. He was ruder than she remembered. She repeated the word   
  
hospitality in her head over and over to keep herself from telling him   
  
to leave her alone.   
  
Seiya grin turned into a tender smile. He looked up at Serena   
  
with memories filling his head. He remembered his old best friend as   
  
she used to be. She used to be a brazen Tarzan, witty and fun. And with   
  
a heart that took up half of the world. He remembered her being overly   
  
sad and remorseful when anyone was mad at her and her taking the blame   
  
for things that weren't her fault when one of her friends had done it.   
  
He remembered and decided that looks weren't' the only thing that   
  
counted and if Serena had the same personality as before, he didn't   
  
mind the change at all.   
  
Then he remembered how he had just phrased his greeting and   
  
winced. Great start bucko.   
  
"Serena, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking   
  
because I was so excited over seeing you again. I was just joking. You   
  
know me," he said with a self assured grin.   
  
The grin was indeed infectious and Serena found herself grinning   
  
back. Once a best friend always a best friend….  
  
"So Seiya, you here to see the amusement park?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here with a couple of friends. In fact I think you   
  
might know them."  
  
"I cant Seiya, some people are waiting for me," Serena smiled up   
  
at him. "Well, it was nice seeing you again,"  
  
She started to walk away only to find Seiya grabbing onto her   
  
arm. She lifted an inquiring eyebrow and looked at his hand on her arm,   
  
a look that told him to let go.  
  
Seiya didn't let go. He pulled Serena closer. Serena looked up to   
  
see Seiya staring at her with a sadness that pulled at her heart. He   
  
looked into her eyes and said quite calmly, his voice etched with loss,   
  
"Serena, I remember you as the generous girl that I had a crush on in   
  
the 6th grade. Will you give me a kiss so that I can at least have that   
  
to hold onto?".  
  
He looked so sad to Serena that she could naught but give in.   
  
Just a harmless kiss, she thought and lifted her lips to give a quick   
  
peck.   
  
She looked into his deep blue eyes and felt a moment's pang of   
  
sadness for him. He was so happy to see her and all she could think   
  
about was herself. She suddenly felt happy that she had not told him to   
  
go. She gave him one last smile.  
  
"See ya Seiya," she said, and it was he who sauntered away.  
  
Serena smiled to herself as she watched him walk away. She remembered   
  
him always teasing her and making her angrier than she could handle. He   
  
had a crush on her for all those years. Well, Serena thought   
  
objectively, she wasn't acting the Dowd all those years ago. She was   
  
just her carefree self.  
  
She looked back to the glass figurines and decided on the flower.   
  
It was just perfect for Darien. She couldn't wait to see his reaction.   
  
She brought it up to the clerk and bought hoping that he wasn't   
  
somewhere near watching.  
  
Darien was indeed watching. Darien and Andrew had arrived at the   
  
park over an hour ago and they had spent all their time looking for   
  
Serena and Mina and Raye.   
  
Exhausted from all of the searching they sat down to eat.   
  
Darien looked at Andrew and felt a pang of regret as the picture   
  
of him as his own personal maid formed in his mind yet once again. Too   
  
bad he thought.  
  
"Andrew, I have to talk to you about something,"  
  
Andrew looked up from his cheeseburger. "What is it Dare?"  
  
"Well, it's about the bet. You see, I have decided not to go   
  
through with it,"  
  
To Darien's surprise, Andrew looked oddly relieved. He blew out a   
  
breath of relief set his cheeseburger down, smiling at Darien.  
  
"That cool man. I mean, I was feeling kind of bad about the whole   
  
thing. I don't even know why I wanted to do it in the first place. I'm   
  
glad you came to me before I came to you," he grinned at Darien.  
  
Darien couldn't help but laugh. All his brooding wasn't   
  
necessary? All this time he was so worried about hurting Serena and   
  
Andrew was going to tell him to end it.  
  
Andrew stared at Darien, trying to search for signs. What had   
  
made his friend want to end the bet? It was beyond weird. He asked   
  
Darien just that.  
  
"Well," Darien said looking into the distance, "I kind of   
  
developed some feelings for Serena," and then he continued, telling   
  
Andrew of his confrontation at Raye's house, her breaking into his home   
  
to apologize, and his sister's reaction to her.  
  
"You should have seen her when I took her glasses off Andy,"   
  
Darien said with great sincerity, "she was gorgeous,"  
  
Andrew lifted his eyebrow surprised. "Really Dare? You mean that   
  
whole bitch thing was some kind of façade?"  
  
"Yeah," Darien said grinning at his best friend. "And I intend on   
  
making her tell me all of her secrets and maybe even make her turn to   
  
her real self," He smiled and looked beyond Andrew and tensed.   
  
Andrew saw Darien tense and turned to see what he was looking at.   
  
He saw Serena standing with another guy. They hugged and started   
  
talking. Then Serena turned away and he grabbed her arm. They started   
  
taking again and then Serena kissed him. Then he walked away.   
  
Darien saw red. What was Serena kissing another guy? Did she have   
  
another boyfriend? Is that why she was dressing like a Dowd, because   
  
she had to look ugly to keep herself f from getting the unwanted   
  
attention of other guys. If that was the case, why was she hanging with   
  
him? Darien took a deep breath and counted to ten.  
  
"I think you might want to reconsider my friend," Darien heard   
  
Andrew say. Darien was thinking the exact same thing. Serena deserved   
  
it after all. How could she?   
  
Darien wondered at his sister's judgment. Surely a great kid like   
  
her could see through something like that. His sister was great at   
  
reading people.   
  
Darien watched Serena purchase something as if nothing happened.   
  
He watched her walk back to get Mina and Raye. He watched her search   
  
the crowd, looking for him he guessed.   
  
HE smiled grimly. Well, he definitely had something planned for   
  
their anniversary. Something that would wreck her. Darien ignored his   
  
consciences asking him whether he should look more deeply into the   
  
situation. He saw all that he needed to see. But he couldn't help   
  
feeling as thought he was missing something that was big. He was too   
  
angry to care at the moment anyways.  
  
He saw Serena walking toward him and put on his best smile. It   
  
was hard but he managed something that may have passed for a smile.   
  
Serena ran to him and kissed him on the cheek all while sitting   
  
in his lap. She suddenly realized that it was sorely out of character   
  
for her to do that and stiffened only for a moment then relaxed. She   
  
had been acting out of character for almost three months. It was no   
  
surprise.   
  
"Hey Dare, did you miss me?"  
  
"Sure I did Serena. Why wouldn't I?"   
  
Serena looked at Darien sharply when she heard the viciousness in   
  
his voice. What was wrong with him? Was he mad about something. She saw   
  
that his smile didn't reach his eyes and knew that something was wrong.  
  
Concerned, she got off of his lap and knelt beside him.  
  
"What's wrong Dare?" she asked, so innocently that Darien wanted   
  
to punch something. He felt like…  
  
"Nothing Serena. Did you eat lunch?" he changed the subject so   
  
quickly that Serena almost didn't notice the change.  
  
She frowned at him, a remorseful frown. "Well Darien," she said   
  
and Darien stiffened perceptively at the first time she had used his   
  
full name in 2 months. Was he wrong? No, he had seen it all hadn't he?  
  
"If you don't want to tell me you don't have to,"  
  
"There's nothing wrong," he said shortly looking around to see   
  
Andrew, Mina, and Raye no where to be found. "let's go find everyone   
  
else,".  
  
He got up and started walking away. Serena sat for a moment,   
  
looking after him. He was immaculately dressed in baggy blue jeans and   
  
a navy blue shirt that read 'playa for life'. He had a navy blue had on   
  
to match and his eyes were shaded. Serena wondered what was wrong. She   
  
was truly worried and something in the pit of her stomach told her that   
  
she would not come out of this endeavor unscathed. She sighed shakily   
  
and followed after him, her happy mood drowned in darkness and   
  
melancholy. 


	8. Broken Hearted

*~*~*~*~*~*~*B*~*R*~*O*~*K*~*E*~*N*~**~*~*H*~*E*~*A*~*R*~*T*~*E*~*D*~*~  
  
Serena smiled at her reflection in the mirror. She had dressed up   
  
especially for him. She decided that a 3 month anniversary was the   
  
perfect time to show one's true colors so to speak. She went shopping   
  
for a new dress and shoes and accessories on Saturday. Now it was time   
  
to show off her true self.   
  
Serena studied her appearance in the mirror. She had on a tight   
  
fitting navy blue halter dress. It hugged every curve and ended halfway   
  
down her thighs. Her golden blond tresses were pulled into a ponytail   
  
atop her head and ran down in curls to mid back. If she would have worn   
  
her hair down, it would have reached her lower back. She had on high   
  
navy pumps and her toe nails were painted blue as well as her finger   
  
nails. She downed her glasses and her face was once again the normal   
  
Serena. She had blue eye shadow over her eyes and dark red lipstick.  
  
Serena mentally said hello to herself. She was back and here to   
  
stay. Darien had convinced her somehow, made her want to be herself   
  
again. She still had the same personality it was just her appearance.  
  
She grabbed her blue coat, the one she had bought to go with her   
  
outfit and started down the stairs. Her mom was out which meant that   
  
she had to lock the door before she left.  
  
She opened the door and turned to lock when she saw a note taped   
  
to the door. She took it off and read it.  
  
It read:  
  
'My dearest Serena,  
  
I have a special evening planned at his address. You know   
  
where it is so just meet me there. I assure you, you will be in for a   
  
great surprise. Meet me at the "box".   
  
Love Always,  
  
Darien,'  
  
Serena smiled to herself as she walked to her car. She remembered   
  
when they found the place called the "box". They had been walking   
  
around the mall and took the back way out. They saw an abandoned path   
  
in the woods beyond the mall and decided to explore it. That's when   
  
they saw the old shack that they called the "box". They called it that   
  
because it was shaped like a box and there was nothing save a table   
  
inside of the place.   
  
Serena wondered if he decorated it or something. Once in the car,   
  
she drove off, smiling in anticipation.  
  
Ten minutes later, Serena was parked in the back entrance of the   
  
mall. She turned off the ignition and started through the path. Serena   
  
frowned as she heard the hoot of an owl. It was dark, she had to admit   
  
it, but it would be worth it. She couldn't wait to see the look on   
  
Darien's face once she gave him his present. He loved roses and had   
  
showed her his collection. She was so surprised then but now that she   
  
understood him better she was glad that he actually showed her the   
  
flowers.   
  
Serena had a sense of foreboding as she neared the shack. It was   
  
dark and only a candle lit in the distance showed her the shack for the   
  
candle was inside the shack. She suddenly had a great feeling that   
  
something wasn't quite right. But what?  
  
Serena briefly recalled that Darien was still angry about   
  
something and hadn't told her. But how would that relate to their   
  
anniversary. She shook her head as she reached the door and walked in.   
  
She entered the room to find nothing but a candle, a rose, and a   
  
piece of paper next to it. Serena smiled wondering what surprise Darien   
  
had for this time.   
  
She walked to the rose and picked up the paper. Her fingers were   
  
shaking as she picked up the note. She couldn't help but feel that   
  
something wasn't right. Just what had Darien planned for her and why   
  
wasn't he here yet. She opened the note and read it. It said :  
  
'Serena,  
  
I don't like you. I never liked you. I sometimes could bear your   
  
presence but that was just toleration. I don't mean to hurt you by this   
  
note. I just wanted you to know the facts. Don't talk to me again. I   
  
mean it for it will be the ultimate downfall for you and I would hate   
  
to hurt you more than I have.  
  
Love always,  
  
Darien…'  
  
The tears ran down her face and Serena fell to the ground. She   
  
cried heart wrenching sobs and buried her face in her hands. 'He hates   
  
me' she thought. The tears wouldn't stop. 'He betrayed me'. She read   
  
the note over and over, causing herself more and more pain.   
  
All of their time together had been some kind of joke to him? She   
  
thought furiously. How could he cause her to come out of her shell and   
  
then cause her to make a bigger one, this one shielding her heart.   
  
She read the note for the 6th time in 4 minutes and sobbed more.   
  
These tears, salty and hot, ran down her face and took miniature pieces   
  
of her heart with them. And yet, it seemed her heart was becoming   
  
durable, able to grow when the times grew worse.   
  
She closed her eyes. Is this what it would always come to? Tears   
  
and unhappiness? She took a shaky breath, trying to suppress her tears.   
  
Tears would get her nowhere. She would just have to get him back, she   
  
thought smugly. She remembered her brother and at this moment she felt   
  
so alone she couldn't bear it.   
  
She would have her revenge. She would go back to school, head   
  
held high, and she would get him back in any way she could. And the   
  
first step was to be herself. She could easily become one of the most   
  
popular girls in the school just by hanging with her friends. And, she   
  
looked pretty okay, she had to admit, when she wasn't' in disguise.   
  
At least, Serena thought bitterly, I have something to thank you   
  
for Darien. I got over my fear of popularity. I got over my brother's   
  
death and had my heart broken in an entirely new way. She glared at the   
  
air in front of her. She would do something to get him back. Or maybe   
  
she would just try and make herself happy, forgetting her love.   
  
Serena felt ragged and she ran from the shack to her car. She   
  
jerked the keys into the ignition and drove off. She was headed for   
  
Raye's. And, she was determined to do something about this… predicament   
  
that she was in.   
  
Raye was watching TV when she heard the doorbell ring. It was 7   
  
o'clock and she wondered who was at the door. When the doorbell rang   
  
again, she was annoyed.  
  
"Just a minute," Raye barked, setting her bowl of strawberries   
  
down and walking to the door.   
  
She opened the door to see Serena in the most pitiful state she   
  
had ever seen her. She was also shocked to see Serena out of her Down   
  
costume and into her real self.   
  
"Hurry Serena. Come in and tell me what happened,"   
  
Raye locked the door as Serena walked in and fell sobbing onto   
  
the couch. She ran to the phone and called Mina quickly. If Serena was   
  
sad, she needed the support of both of her best friends. Raye ran to   
  
the couch and hugged Serena. She would find out what happened to her   
  
best friend. And there would be hell to pay…  
  
Some 10 minutes later, Mina arrived and Serena's tears had   
  
subsided. Mina was in a flutter instantly concerned about her best   
  
friend. Raye and Mina sat on either side of Serena and were doing their   
  
best to make her feel better.  
  
Serena took a sip of the tea Raye had made for her and took a   
  
deep breath.  
  
"Today was supposed to be Darien and my 3 month anniversary.   
  
Instead it turned out to be a horror…"  
  
Serena proceeded to tell Raye and Mina her story. Raye was in a   
  
rage and Mina hugged Serena tighter.   
  
Serena let them read the note and she saw, to her surprise,   
  
mina's eyes grow dark with anger. Mina NEVER got mad.  
  
"Guys, I've decided to come out. First thing tomorrow, we go   
  
shopping." 


	9. Sunshine

Darien sat in his room, laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.   
  
He felt kind of bad for the way he had broken up with Serena. He   
  
remembered her chaste kiss to the guy at the carnival and felt a pang   
  
of uneasiness. Could he have been wrong?  
  
Darien didn't hear his sister come into the room. He felt her   
  
jump on his bed and he sat up and smiled at her. Her black locks were   
  
pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing blue jeans and a shirt that   
  
said 'adorable'. Her eyes held blue fire. She was glaring at him.  
  
"Darien," she said in her precise young voice, "I can't believe I   
  
have such a horrible brother,". She proceeded to pop her thumb in her   
  
mouth while standing on the bed and kicking her brother with her church   
  
shoes.   
  
"What?" Darien said, bewildered by such hostility in his sister.   
  
He was still shocked about her kicking him.  
  
"You her me you big Meany!! You chased Serena away!" Her eyes   
  
filled with tears and she ran into his arms sobbing. She yelled "you   
  
Meany!" repeatedly all while snuggling into his arms.  
  
"What are you talking about Megan?"  
  
"I saw one of the notes that you wrote in the garbage. I read   
  
it," she looked guiltily into her brother's eyes. "I know I shouldn't   
  
have but I already did it k?"  
  
Darien nodded. He remembered throwing away the first note because   
  
he wasn't so sure that it was the thing to do. Then he had remembered   
  
the scene at the park and wrote a new one.   
  
"I saw you throw it away and write another one. I saw you leave   
  
with that note in your hand when you went to go to Serena. And, I knew   
  
that you were supposed to meet her that day. I hate you big brother!!"   
  
she exclaimed and ran from the room.   
  
Darien wanted to cry he felt so bad. His sister read the note?   
  
His smart little sister who could read people thought that he was wrong   
  
about Serena. Well, Darien thought in his defense, she wasn't there to   
  
see what he saw. How could she just make him the monster when he wasn't   
  
at fault?  
  
Darien was with Andrew walking in the hall. They were talking   
  
about nothing important when he heard the first whisper.  
  
"Did you see her? I couldn't believe it!!"   
  
He paid no attention but when he heard more whispers, he was   
  
intrigued.   
  
"I would have never guessed she was so beautiful,"  
  
"I wish I wouldn't have been so mean, she probably wont go out   
  
with me now,"  
  
"She's so beautiful, I don't know how I didn't see it before,"  
  
There were so many whispers and yet, not a one mentioned a name.   
  
The bell rang and he said bye to Andrew and went to his first period   
  
class. He was afraid of what he would see when he saw Serena. He did   
  
sit next to her after all.   
  
He walked into class to see everyone huddled about Serena's desk.   
  
He walked to the crowd they parted like the red sea giving a path to   
  
what lay ahead. He sucked in a breath at the vision before him. It was   
  
Serena, that's one thing he knew for sure. He knew that under her   
  
façade, she was beautiful, but he never imagined this.  
  
She was standing in the center of attention, talking avidly to   
  
Mina and Raye. She was wearing a purple halter top with a small half   
  
jacket at the top. She had a short violet skirt on, matching her eyes   
  
and her feet were encased in high purple heels. Her blond hair was out   
  
of a bun had a ponytail in the middle with the rest down. Her hair ran   
  
in waves down the length of her back. She wasn't wearing glasses. She   
  
was positively gorgeous.   
  
Darien saw Serena look at him, saw the emotions cross her face:   
  
shock, recognition, hurt, and then blank. In just that moment he   
  
realized that he may have made a big mistake. The second bell rang and   
  
everyone returned to their seats.  
  
Serena was oddly quiet sitting next to Darien. She wanted to cry   
  
again. He hurt her so bad. She leaned her head forward so that her hair   
  
covered her face to hide her emotions from Darien.   
  
"Serena, what happened to you?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath and turned to Darien. He was handsome   
  
and she felt her heart try to break free, break out of the lock she   
  
placed it in. For some strange reason, she thought he would look   
  
different.  
  
She tried for a haughty look which was hard for she had never   
  
tried it before. She lifted a mocking eyebrow and hoped her eyes   
  
wouldn't betray her.   
  
"I bought some new clothes," she said simply.   
  
Darien was angry. What was with the new attitude. Did she change   
  
once again. He liked to think that during the three months, he got to   
  
learn Serena's real personality. Was she in one of her masks once   
  
again?  
  
Darien's heart pounded as he looked her over once again. She was   
  
so beautiful it made his heart ache. He decided it was time for the   
  
truth.  
  
"We'll talk about it at lunch," he said and looked toward the   
  
teacher.  
  
Serena narrowed her eyes at Darien. He thought he could order her   
  
around. Well, the only reason she would meet him would be to find out   
  
why he broke up with her.  
  
"Whatever" she said and wished she had a piece of gum to make a   
  
bigger impression. In the movies, the girls usually had a piece of gum   
  
and would blow it in nonchalance. She sighed wistfully and listened to   
  
the boring lecture on genetics.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~**~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~*~*  
  
"Serena, you don't have to talk to him. He doesn't deserve it,"   
  
said Raye, anger darkening her violet eyes. Mina was in agreement.  
  
"Yeah Serena. He hurt you and I don't want you risking yourself   
  
like that,"  
  
Serena smiled at her friends antics. She had to know why. That   
  
was it. She, Mina, and Raye walked down the hall toward the lunch room.   
  
When she reached the lunchroom, she looked over the crowd of people for   
  
Darien and couldn't help but see that all of the attention was focused   
  
on her. It was disconcerting but it was expected. She went through a   
  
major change. She spotted Darien at a table full of guys, or jocks.   
  
Whatever. Serena started toward the table, ignoring Mina and Raye's   
  
protests.   
  
Darien spotted Serena coming toward him. He was relieved. He   
  
almost thought that she wouldn't talk to him.   
  
Serena was stopped when she heard her name called. She stopped   
  
and turned to see Jeff Burdens come up to her. He was one of the jocks   
  
and handsome with his dark brown hair and light brown eyes. He was   
  
about 3 inches taller than her.   
  
He smiled charmingly at Serena.   
  
"Hey Serena, how's it going?"  
  
Serena smiled falsely at him and saw her friends stand on either   
  
side of her as reinforcements. Her smile turned genuine.   
  
"Hey. Jeff right?" she asked, feigning indifference.   
  
She saw his eyes flicker and knew that he was annoyed. Serena   
  
wanted to laugh.   
  
"Well, Me and some of the guys on the football team are having a   
  
get together on Friday and I was wondering if you wanted to come,"  
  
Serena eyes glowed with ill concealed mirth. Was this the same   
  
Jeff who had called her a bitch when she had bumped into him some   
  
month's before. Now, to her hilarity, he was asking her out. What a   
  
difference appearances made. At least Darien had liked her when she was   
  
the Dowd.   
  
Serena felt that familiar pain thinking about Darien.  
  
"Well, you know Jeff, I do seem to recall that you think I'm a   
  
bitch. Now, although, I may be a bitch in your eyes, I most assuredly   
  
will be the utmost bitchiest bitch to you from now on so your story   
  
will be in part accurate. And, I'm not sorry to say that I wouldn't go   
  
with your sorry ass anywhere so stay the hell away from me,"   
  
Serena smiled at Mina and Raye's approving nods. Wow it felt   
  
great to let out some of her anger. She had always been the one to   
  
think the best of a person, try and think about their feelings first.   
  
But now her whole world changed and it wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
Jeff's face turned pink with embarrassment. He grabbed the shards   
  
of his dignity that was left and walked away saying not a word. Serena   
  
laughed. She couldn't help it.  
  
Darien saw the whole encounter and was mad at himself for being   
  
jealous. He also saw that everyone at his table was looking at Serena   
  
as if she were a delicious desert. He felt jealously consume him and   
  
decided it was time for their talk.  
  
He got up and walked to Serena who was laughing. He remembered   
  
her laugh and thought it sounded like twinkling bells. It was a perfect   
  
laugh for her.   
  
"Serena, I believe we have things to talk about,"  
  
Serena turned around and he saw the hurt in her eyes. She had the   
  
sad puppy dog look in her eyes and it was in full force focused on him.   
  
She nodded her head sullenly and held out restraining hands to   
  
Mina and Raye who were eyeing Darien like a piece of meat to the   
  
wolves.  
  
Darien led her to a giant wooden sculpture of the deer in the   
  
courtyard of the school. Deer was their school mascot. He sat on the   
  
bench and Serena obliging sat next to him then scooted 3 times to the   
  
left, trying not to be in such close proximity to the bastard who had   
  
broken her heart.  
  
"Serena, I need you to be truthful with me on this," Darien   
  
stated, looking into Serena, deep into her violet eyes, causing her to   
  
force herself to take a deep breath. Why did she have to be in love   
  
with the bounder? Why couldn't she stop this power he had over her?   
  
Determined to keep up her façade of nonchalance, Serena yawned,   
  
covering her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Darien, why did you break up with me? That's all I came here   
  
for." She made a big act of finding invisible lent on her skirt and   
  
picking it off.   
  
Darien took a deep breath. This was the big question. The answer   
  
meant the world to him, as if Serena somehow held a part of him and her   
  
answer would shatter him once again. Darien shook his head at his   
  
ridiculous thoughts. He had seen Serena kiss the guy, so he was in the   
  
right. She hadn't even told him about it or anything, just passed it   
  
off. But, he had to know for sure, the reason why, now that his sister   
  
had forced him to see from another perspective. He had to admit, he   
  
never gave her a fair chance to explain herself.  
  
"Serena, while we were at the park, I saw you kiss another guy.   
  
Was he your boyfriend? Please be truthful,"  
  
Serena turned her head sharply towards Darien and sucked in a   
  
breath. She saw the pleading in his eyes, as well as the distrust and   
  
speculation. Why hadn't he said anything before? Was the whole break up   
  
thing just because he saw her kiss a long lost friend.   
  
Serena closed her eyes and clenched her fists, the silence   
  
defining. He thought she was cheating on him. What a bastard. HE DIDN'T   
  
EVEN HAVE THE DECENCY TO ASK HER!!!! She was angered beyond control and   
  
to her utter mortification and Darien's shock, she slapped him.   
  
Appalled by what she had done, Serena looked down at her hand as   
  
if it were foreign to her. She looked at the red mark on his cheek and   
  
had a sudden urge to sooth him, make the red go away. Then, she   
  
remembered his accusation and decided against it. It wasn't fair that   
  
she was in love with such a bastard and her mind didn't even have the   
  
decency to punish him properly.  
  
Wanting to cry, Serena pressed her fingers to her weary eyes and   
  
took a haggard breath. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't   
  
cry.  
  
Without looking up, not wanting to see Darien's expression at   
  
what she had done, she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"Seiya was my friend. He hadn't seen me since I was 11 and he had   
  
just informed me that he had a crush on me and wanted a goodbye kiss. I   
  
can't believe you Darien. I cant…" Serena broke off, tears running down   
  
her face. Damn it! So much for psychology, Serena thought bitterly as   
  
she tasted a salty tear that was running down her face.  
  
Darien felt a pang in stomach. He was wrong. His sister was   
  
right. He had judged too fast and messed everything up. He felt   
  
helpless as he watched the tears fall down her beautiful face. He   
  
reached out to her and she turned away.   
  
"Serena," he said, his voice sounding weak even to him, and   
  
pleading "I'm soo sorry,". Darien looked at his hands. "I'll do   
  
anything, anything to make it up to you," he said in a choked whisper.   
  
Serena wiped the tears away, appalled at herself. That bastard   
  
she thought. She was still in love with him, with all of the horrible   
  
deeds and accusations he had strewn on her, and she hated herself for   
  
it at the moment.  
  
"I hate you Darien. I hate the fact that I love you and I cant do   
  
a damned thing about it. I hate that I actually thought you were okay   
  
when you were exactly the kind of person I had tried to stay away. I   
  
hate the fact that I misjudged you. And most of all, I hate the fact   
  
that you broke my heart beyond repair and there's not a damn thing you   
  
can do about that either. I don't want to see your face, Darien. Can   
  
you believe it!!! I never slapped anyone, let alone tell them I hate   
  
them. I don't like the feelings you bring out in me Darien. This is our   
  
final goodbye," Serena exclaimed. Furious, jumped to her feet and ran   
  
back into the cafeteria.  
  
Darien stared after Serena's retreating form. He had finally done   
  
it. He had lost her. And she loved him. He felt unbearable feelings   
  
churn in his stomach and heart. He had ruined everything.   
  
At that moment, Darien knew for sure that he was in love with   
  
Serena. Imagine that! He thought sardonically. He had lost her and he   
  
hadn't even known that he loved her until it was… too late.  
  
His hands were shaking, uncontrollably and Darien frowned at   
  
them. He was devastated and for the first time in his teenage years, he   
  
actually felt like crying. The macho jock, most sought after handsome   
  
guy in the entire school, captain of the basketball and football teams,   
  
was actually succumbing to the thought of crying.   
  
Darien didn't cry, but a new determination lit his intelligent   
  
eyes. He would find a way to make it up to her. All could not be lost,   
  
there were ways to mend a broken heart. One just needed the right type   
  
of paste to put the pieces back together.  
  
Darien paced back in forth in his room. He had to find some way   
  
to make up his blunder. He had no clue of what to do.  
  
On the verge of insanity, debating whether or not to pull out his   
  
hair in frustration, Darien decided to go to his last resort. His   
  
sister. Maybe, the little terror would have some brilliant idea. It was   
  
worth a try.  
  
Darien watched amused as his little sister walked in arrogantly,   
  
her chin up as if he were beneath her, a look on her face of pure   
  
regality.   
  
Megan frowned up at her brother, hands on her hips and looked at   
  
him expectantly, still mad him for his stupidity.   
  
"What," she said curtly.  
  
"I need your help Meg," he said, kneeling down. He tried for a   
  
smile that came out as a grimace. "I made a big mistake with Serena,   
  
you were right,"  
  
Meg couldn't keep the pleasure out of her face. She smiled at her   
  
brother for the first time in 3 days.   
  
"I need to find something, anything, to make it up to her,"  
  
Megan grinned at her big brother. She made a big act of thinking,   
  
bringing her finger to her mouth and looking toward the sky like she   
  
had seen someone do in a movie.   
  
Charming, Darien thought, watching his sister's antics. She was a   
  
marvel.   
  
"I think you should fill her entire room with roses. And then you   
  
can hide in her closet and fall down saying you're sorry." Her eyes lit   
  
up. "And, you can dress like a prince, like someone from a fairy tale   
  
and pretend that Serena is the princess and get on your knees and tell   
  
her your sorry,"  
  
Darien couldn't hide his amazement. The idea was perfect and he   
  
was suddenly so very thankful for an unusually sharp and smart little   
  
sister.   
  
An image of Serena, beautiful in purple entered his mind and he   
  
decided to tell his sister about it.   
  
"You know Meg," he said, grinning, "Serena changed. She took off   
  
her glasses and wore a dress to school. She looked so beautiful and I'm   
  
sure you would have been shocked if you saw her. She looked like this   
  
princess in your idea. A real princess ya know."  
  
Darien saw Megan smiling up at him. She walked to him and   
  
whispered in his ear, "I already knew. I saw it when I first met her. I   
  
thought she was funny. She winked at me and told me with her eyes not   
  
to let her secret out," Megan smiled, proud of herself then bit her lip   
  
in worriment. "Don't tell her cuz I wasn't' supposed to tell," she said   
  
and ran out of the room.  
  
Darien stared after his little sister. Surely she had to be the   
  
best little sister a guy could ask for.   
  
Darien smiled to himself as he grabbed his walked at headed for a   
  
flower shop. Serena was in for a surprise.  
  
  
  
Serena sighed as she pulled into her drive way. She was feeling   
  
so many emotions, she could hardly keep up with herself. She got out of   
  
the car and headed inside. When she found the door unlocked, she   
  
wondered at it. She thought she locked the door that morning. She   
  
looked at the doorknob and wondered. Maybe this new look thing was   
  
going to her head.   
  
She closed the door and locked it. She set her keys on the key   
  
rack as she made her way upstairs to her room. She almost fainted at   
  
the sight before her.  
  
Her room was filled to the brim with roses. White, pink, yellow.   
  
She was speechless. Her floor was covered in rose pedals and roses ware   
  
on her bed, her chair, her desk, and the window sill… everywhere.   
  
Serena ran into her room and stood in the middle feeling as if   
  
she were in a fantasy. She heard a noise coming from her closet and saw   
  
Darien standing in front of it. Regret was written all over his perfect   
  
features. He was dressed in a medieval clothing, Elizabethan clothing   
  
and looked to be some kind of Romeo. Serena suddenly had a premonition   
  
of what he was going to do and she smiled at him, tears filling her   
  
eyes. He looked immaculate as always and debonair.   
  
Serena scolded herself mentally. It wasn't fair that he could win   
  
her heart so easily. She saw his eyes, felt his pain, and wanted to   
  
comfort him, forgetting her pain. Abruptly, Serena turned away from him   
  
and pressed her fingers to her eyes. Why did she have to be in love   
  
with him? Why did everything have to be ruined this way?  
  
Darien walked around and put his hands on Serena's shoulders.  
  
"Please," he said, his voice broke, "Please turn around Serena."  
  
Serena sighed in resignation. She couldn't hide from his and she   
  
felt bad enough. She felt his regret to the very core of her soul and   
  
she had no choice. She turned around.  
  
She looked at him, really looked at him and felt a pang of sorrow   
  
and regret. There were shadows under Darien's eyes and only his pride   
  
kept him from crying. His mouth was set in a grim line, his eyes boring   
  
in to hers. She sucked in a breath as he dropped to his knees before   
  
her eyes.  
  
He looked at her, his heart strewn in to the very depths of his   
  
soul, his heart held in a platter at her feet.  
  
"Serena," he said softly, "I'm so very sorry. I know anything I   
  
say can't make up for the amount of pain I dealt you. If only I would   
  
have asked, things would have been different but I was so stupid   
  
Serena. I beg you, Serena, here on my knees. I-" he closed his eyes for   
  
a brief moment. "I love you and I want you, I'm begging you, to forgive   
  
me,"  
  
Serena felt a flurry of emotions and didn't have a clue as to   
  
what to do. He loved her? She felt the lock on her heart click and   
  
open. She felt her soul rejoice in the knowledge of the fact that   
  
Darien loved her. She looked at him, his look pleading, so pitiful,   
  
laying his heart at her feet and she felt happiness well inside of her.   
  
Tears ran silently down her face and she smiled, a smile of pure   
  
happiness that reeled from the very depths of her soul.   
  
"I guess that counts for something," she said, surprising herself   
  
at the calm she said it with. "I guess that just means I have to   
  
forgive you." She grinned at him.   
  
"Get up you fool, and kiss me,"  
  
Darien felt as if a weight had been lifted off of his shoulder.   
  
He stood up, tall, masculine, and arrogant. Then he smiled, a bright   
  
and happy smile and leaned down to kiss the woman he loved.  
  
Serena felt like she was floating on air. She ran her fingers   
  
through his hair, pulling him closer. When they finally separated for   
  
breath, Darien smiled brilliantly at Serna.  
  
"Serena, what made you come out of your shield?"   
  
Serena sucked in a sharp breath. "You mean you knew that I wasn't   
  
myself the whole time?"   
  
Darien smiled self deprecatingly. "Yeah, you kind of said some   
  
things you weren't supposed to say when you yelled at me at Raye's   
  
house. I also saw you watching Snoopy Come home without looking at your   
  
glasses. And, I took off your glasses and saw your what you hiding   
  
beneath,"  
  
Serena smiled. She gave up. He was impossible and she loved him.  
  
"I did that because my brother Sammy died in a car crash," And   
  
because she had finally overcome his death, no tears welled up in her   
  
eyes as she continued, "You see, he was the most popular guy in his   
  
school and he died in a car crash on the way to picking me up with a   
  
couple of his friends. I decided that my brother had died because he   
  
was so popular and I was determined not to follow in his footsteps. I   
  
ensured that by adapting a new look, a particular dorky look. I locked   
  
myself in my room for 3 months when he died. And I came out a Dowd.   
  
When you broke up with me, I had actually come to the shack in a blue   
  
dress with no glasses. I wanted to show you the true me for my   
  
anniversary present. I was so angry when I found your note. I fell to   
  
the floor crying and it was then I decided that I had to live for   
  
myself and no one else,"  
  
Darien frowned, his eyes shining with misery. "I'm sorry about   
  
what I did Serena," he looked off to the side. "I have your anniversary   
  
present with me. I bought it before the carnival,"  
  
Serena smiled at him and walked to her drawer and took out a   
  
present of her own.  
  
"I still have yours. I got it at the fair,"  
  
They exchanged a long glance, and both looked away, wanting to   
  
forget the nastiness that came between them. They both handed each   
  
other their presents mutely.   
  
Darien's present was in a giant box. Serena shook it, grinning   
  
all the while but she couldn't for the life of her figure out what was   
  
in it. Running out of patience, she ripped the wrapping paper off and   
  
opened the box. She let out a delighted "oh!" as she took in the   
  
contents of the box. They were all of the Charlie brown movies   
  
including Snoopy come home. Serena beamed at him and took out the   
  
tapes. "Oh wow Darien!! This is so great!" And with that Serena ran and   
  
jumped in to his arms. "You bully!! You're present is so great, My   
  
present probably doesn't even amount to it!"  
  
Darien grinned back at her. "Well, I'll just have to see for   
  
myself,"  
  
Darien fiddled with the paper and it was taking him forever.   
  
Serena had a feeling he was doing it on purpose.   
  
Darien opened the paper and found the most precious rose he had   
  
ever seen. It was beautiful. Much to his embarrassment, he felt his   
  
eyes fill. He blinked back tears and turned to Serena.   
  
He hugged her.   
  
"This is the best present I have ever gotten,"   
  
Serena tried to hide her glee. "I saw it and thought it was   
  
perfect. I love you Darien," she said, smiling up at him.   
  
"Well, It's about time you said it," he replied, grinning   
  
impishly.  
  
"Oh you! You should have known already dufus!"  
  
He smiled and Serena felt herself melt.   
  
He kissed her and held her close thereafter. They stood like that   
  
for some moments. Then, Serena poked Darien in the ribs. He grunted and   
  
grinned at her.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"For leaving me broken hearted and clueless. I didn't know you   
  
loved me you brute. I'll not let you break my heart again,"  
  
THE END… 


End file.
